Kamen Rider Eternal: Song of Eternity
by ShadowBladeKnight
Summary: 2 years ago, a young man lost everything on that fateful day the Noise attacked. But now, he soon found a power that would grant him a way to make them pay for what they did. The power he possesses will damn them to Eternal Hell. It's time to send them to hell, for Kamen Rider Eternal will rise from the flames and punish the enemy for their sins. Fall to Hell with Eternal. HENSHIN!
1. Chapter 1: ETERNAL

**A/N:** What is up, everyone! I am here with a remake of my Kamen Rider W x Senki Zesshou Symphogear Crossover! I know you all liked the previous one but I thought it would better if it was extended and more in-depth for the character progression. Not to mention, a better background for the OC as well as my grammar and such. So, this will be a remake with a different start, plot, and even a different secondary Rider. I hope you all enjoy and to make things better, season 4 of the Symphogear anime is going to be released very soon which I am excited about and there was rumors of a season five already which surprised me.

Don't forget to check out my other stories including **Overwatch: Key of Destiny** (Kamen Rider Gaim x Overwatch), **A Wizard's Fate** (Kamen Rider Wizard x Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works) and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us begin the official remake of the W x Senki Zesshou Symphogear crossover, **Kamen Rider Eternal** : **Song of Eternity**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER W/DOUBLE OR SENKI ZESSHO SYMPHOGEAR**

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

 **Dopant**

* * *

 _It was a calm and peaceful day in Japan as everyone was enjoying their time. Some were tourists who were exploring the wonders of the country while others enjoyed the sights of Japan, even the architecture. It was a very busy day, along with an exciting one for several people._

" _Wow! It looks so awesome!" The young teen gazed at Mt. Fuji._

" _Easy son." An older male chuckled upon seeing his son's eagerness; the adult smiling softly at the young teen, "Don't want to hurt yourself before we show you your surprise now. Do we?"_

" _S-Sorry, dad." He apologized, keeping himself away from the railing._

" _Now, Enrique, no need to apologize." An older feminine voice called out, as she walked over, "Just make sure you're careful, alright?"_

" _Okay," He nodded. The young teen witness the wind brushing through the air seeing the pink petals flying with the wind. One landed on his nose, causing his nose to twitch before sneezing. He was still trying to adjust since they were in Japan for the past few days for vacation._

 _The parents chuckled softly, before rustling his hair playfully, making him move away to prevent further embarrassment from his parents. They made it to a few shops, stores, and places that made his imagination and mind blow out of proportion before they began to make their way someplace._

" _Um… where are we going, mom, dad?" He asked._

" _Just close your eyes and open them once we tell you to." His father said._

" _Trust us, it'll be worth it." His mother added on._

" _Okay," He closed his eyes as he walked with the guide of his parents who smiled. They continued to lead him until they stopped, and as he opened his eyes as he glanced upon a large auditorium, filled with cries and cheers along with a large poster of two beautiful girls with their titles below, 'Zwei Wings'._

" _Zwei Wings!?" He gasped in surprise before looking at his parents. "The concert for Zwei Wings!?"_

" _Happy birthday, Enrique." They smiled at him._

 _He beamed happily, his eyes glistening with excitement._

" _You guys are the best!" He hugged the two._

" _That's not all…" His mother giggled, reaching in her purse before pulling out a very special backstage pass, along with the only ticket to allow him to be sung directly by the Zwei Wings on stage during their finale. He gasped in awe before he quickly got hold of it._

" _Thank you!" He had always wanted to witness their music in person._

" _Hehehe, well, we did say we'll treat you to your best birthday. And we're giving you our word." His father smirked, "Just make sure you'll try to bring one of them home with you. I'm sure one of them would wanna be hooked on you." He teased the teen._

" _It's not like that!"_

" _Oh? Didn't one of your friends say that you wanted to start singing because of them? Especially the redhead?" His father chuckled. "She might give you a nice kiss."_

 _He blushed at the thought. Sure the two idols were beautiful but it wasn't for that reason. They inspired him to sing._

 _Walking ahead while his parents followed him, the young teen was in awe of the design they set up for the concert. As they walk, he eventually reaches the backstage area, waving to his parents as they waved back. Security allowed him in after he showed his pass before he made his way into the backstage, looking at everything they had here._

" _Hm? And who might you be?" A voice called out, making him jump in surprise._

" _Easy, Tsubasa. He must be the one who won the special raffle." Another voice added on with a giggle._

 _The raven haired teen's body stiffened, clearly nervous to talk to the two individuals he saw._

" _H-Hello…" He waved._

 _The individuals were two beautiful girls, Zwei Wings themselves. Tsubasa, who was more sleek, with a blue angel outfit on with her long blue hair tied into a side ponytail and Kanade who was more slim with a red angel outfit on and her long flaming red hair._

 _Kanade walked over to Enrique before smiling,_

" _So, you must be the special birthday boy who was able to get the only backstage pass," she complimented._

" _Y-Yeah…" He nodded sheepishly. "I-I turn 15 today…"_

" _Congrats! I hope you enjoy the concert, as well as our finale with you on stage." she winked at him. He slowly nodded, still trying to stop the nervousness from meeting the two people who gave him inspiration._

" _Maybe we could hang out even after it? Would you like that?" Kanade offered._

" _N-No! I-I mean, y-yes! I mean…" He stammered nervously. He was making a bad first impression on the two much to his embarrassment._

" _Hey, relax." Tsubasa said, "This is your treat. Don't be nervous alright?"_

" _She's right! Plus you get to hang out with the hottest girls around." Kanade smirked softly. "So, relax and the concert."_

" _R-Right."_

 _The two girls went to the stage to prepare for their performance while the young teen began to watch as the stage went dark before small lights were showing up on the stage._

 _Music began to play as Enrique noticed feathers slowly falling from the ceiling and a few moments later, the two idols descended from the runway. The boy beamed as he began to witness the wonders of the two idols. It was so amazing to witness it in person, the excitement in him finally showing as he was cheering in delight. It really was wonderful to see the event in person._

 _The idols continued their song as they soon began to dance as if they were flying, dancing around the stage in such grace and flow that it looked like they were flying to their notes. He continued to cheer as the idols both glanced back before they smiled as they now seemed to sing to him. He was in awe upon their angelic voices in the song, it was mesmerizing to him. It was one of the reasons why he enjoyed listening to their songs._

 _When they finished their song, the crowd cheered for the two while Enrique did the same. Just then, more music began to play, showing they were getting ready for another song._

" _We're not done yet, folks!" Kanade said to the crowd before she and Tsubasa began their next song. Just as the crowd was about to cheer, an explosion rang out. The sound of cheering was replaced with screams as people were looking up at the open ceiling, seeing what people have feared for the past 13 years._

 _The monsters were gelatinous beings, different shapes, size, and type. They were Noise._

 _In moments, the Noise jumped from where they were, landing in the crowd. As soon as they touched one person, they dissolved into the Noise's body, and now the panic started to set in as the people in the audience rushed off, trying to get away, but those close to the Noise died quickly._

 _The young teen was in fear now, his excitement no longer present. He needed to find his parents! He has to!_

 _A scream is heard nearby as the teen turns his head to see a few of the stage hands were soon killed by a Noise that came out of nowhere and started to erase what life was there, as it made its way towards Enrique._

 _The sight horrified him greatly, his fear overwhelming him greatly as he stumbled until he fell onto the ground. Before it could, a lance cuts through it like it was nothing, causing him to look back to see the redhead wearing some sort of suit with a headset that looked like bunny ears._

" _Hey, you okay?" She asked, holding her hand out to him._

" _Y-Yeah…" he nodded hesitantly before realization dawned on him. "I have to find my parents!" He frantically ran as the girl called out to him but it was muted from his ears, his focus on his parents._

" _Wait!" Kanade called out, only to deal with another Noise that came into view._

 _Enrique continued to run as he made it outside, only to see ashes of people that the Noise left behind. He gulped with fear as he continued on, only hearing the screams and cries of people call out as he continued to run._

" _Enrique!" Across the river was his parents, waving to him with worry, but relief._

" _Mom! Dad!" He cried out._

" _Stay there! We're coming to you!" His father called out. Enrique was relieved…. But only for a moment as a large Noise started to loom over them._

" _Mom! Dad! Behind you!" He shouted at them._

 _His parents only turned around, before quickly being gripped by the Noise. They screamed in pain as they look to their son, only for a second before they too were dissolved by the Noise, only leaving a necklace his mother had that showed all three of them together…. They…. were gone. His eyes were filled with horror and his body trembled in terror at the sight._

" _N-No…" he slowly fell to his knees, his eyes widened in horror to what he witnessed. "NOOOOO!"_

 _Suddenly he heard someone singing a tune. It almost sounded sad. Just then a bright light rose from the stadium before it spreads around the area, destroying all the Noise in the vicinity. When all the Noise were gone from that song he heard, everything was left empty as the young teen cried in his hiding spot._

 _The young teen cried in sorrow, hugging his legs as everything was taken from him. Just why… why did it have to happen to him? He heard gurgling, making him raise his head to see a few Noise approaching him. He stumbled in fright as the monsters rushed to him. He cried in fright until a few gunshots pierced through their gelatinous hide. The Noise exploded into ashes, revealing who saved him._

 _The person who was staring at him was clearly a woman by the looks of it. But the scary thing was the mask she wore. While her dark brown hair reached past her shoulders, the white mask made of bandages and dark glasses hid her face. She was also wearing a black hat along with a black trenchcoat. In her hand was a gun but its design was clearly different than an average pistol. It was slightly bulky but it looked like it could pack a punch._

 _He crawled back in fright but the masked woman approached him further until he was cornered. He was scared out of his mind but the woman knelt down… and cupped his cheek, rubbing away the tears he had. Almost like a mother would do for their crying child._

" _W-Who are you…?" He asked._

 _He received no response from the mysterious woman, only for her to stare at him intensely before standing up._

" _Come with me." She extended her hand to him._

 _The young teen sniffles, his eyes were empty but the way she spoke was almost motherly. He was hesitant at first but he slowly reached his hand out to her as she held his hand with gentleness and care. She gently pulls him up and helps him walk._

" _W-Where are we going…?" He asked nervously._

" _Home."_

" _Home…?" He repeated._

" _I will be taking care of you from now on." She assured. "You won't be alone."_

 _He stared at the woman before gripping his own hand tightly, not willing to let go. Like a lost baby bird. She didn't just save his life but she was going to take care of him._

 _His parents were gone. He had nowhere else to go to but the woman was willing to take him in. He felt her gloved hand gently patting his head before she leads him out of the concert, away from the nightmare that will haunt him for the years to come._

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Eternal** : **Song of Eternity**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: ETERNAL**

 _ **2 Years later...**_

The sound of a guitar was heard throughout the park as some people stayed to listen to the peaceful and calm tune that was playing. The person who was playing the guitar was sitting by the fountain, strumming his guitar as his eyes were closed. He was even singing through the rhythm.

The person who was singing while playing the guitar was a young man who looks to be 17 years old with short yet messy and spiked hair. He was wearing a black shirt and dark blue pants. Around his neck was a necklace he kept since that day while in his hands was a guitar that he was playing. The same young man from two years ago.

Several people were recording him, surprised about his talent, along with a few girls in the crowd, amazed and in awe. They were sighing happily and almost love struck from the tune as the crowd remained quiet to let the song finish. When he strummed the final tune, he sang the last words before stopping, thus ending the song.

The crowd clapped and cheered, but mostly the girls who came to watch and listen, each one praising about his talent and more, as some gave him some loose money and change, thinking he was a street performer who wanted a bit more cash before walking away. After a moment of relaxation and silence, the teen exhaled out softly and placed his guitar back in the case before closing it. It has been two years since that day. While news spread about a teenage girl surviving the attack two years ago, they don't realize that he was also there and survived. But it was also the day he lost his parents…

It was so painful for him, it brought emptiness into his heart. It practically changed him. Even then, someone helped him. That person was the woman, Shroud.

She took him in and raised him as if he was her own, fed him, clothed him, even cared for him. While she may seem cold to others, _never_ removing the mask and shades, she was a caring adoptive mother who raised him after his real parents died. Heck, she even taught him how to fight when he was 16 and that was a year ago.

If anything, he saw her as a new mother, even if she could not truly take the place of his real parents.

His phone began to ring as he looked to see it was none other than the woman who saved him, Shroud. Seems she was calling him back home for today. Ever since that day, he was always with her and even called her 'mom'.

"Guess I should go…" he murmured softly as he stood up from his spot and placed his guitar case over his back. While the park and a few other places in the city were his comfort zones, he would always go back home after the day ends.

"You're so cool!" One girl called out, earning his attention. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed the person who said it. It was a young girl wearing an academy uniform and smiling brightly. She had short light brown hair with a hair clip on one of her bangs and caramel eyes as she walked over. "You're just as good as Zwei Wings!"

Silence reigned over him for a moment, her words absorbed to his mind. He wasn't that social after what happened, but something in his mind was telling him to not be cruel and respond to her comment. So, he followed that and turned around slightly to maintain eye contact. "It's nothing really," he shrugged. It was true too, he simply played music just to provide a positive atmosphere to his surroundings.

"Nothing? I bet you're going to become one of the best singers of the world, just like Zwei Wings!" She beamed out.

He stared at the young girl before he chuckled, "The only thing I care about… is to provide a sense of peace for their hearts. I play music just for that..."

"And I think you're doing great." she smiled, "I'm Hibiki. Tachibana Hibiki"

"Enrique." He nodded before facing forward. "Anyways, I should go now. It was nice talking to you." With his parting words, he walked away from her.

"M-Matte!" The raven haired teen stopped before glancing back at her once more. "Will you be coming back to the park?"

He was silent for a moment but something in the back of his mind was telling him to respond. So, he chose to follow it.

"It's one of the places I often play my music because of the surroundings." He nodded. "Why you ask?"

"Cause I want to hear you sing some more!" She smiled.

The older teen stared at her for a moment before saying, "Sure why not?"

Hibiki's eyes were filled with excitement before she cheered while Enrique walked away, a small smile gracing his lips. It was good to see someone have a peaceful heart in the dark place.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the sky, a helicopter was seen soaring through the air, heading somewhere. It was surrounded by a few others, showing it must be very important cargo if it had this level of security. Inside was a few soldiers, and one scientist who looked worried as he clutched onto a briefcase._

" _Y-You're sure about this? Th-They don't know I'm here… right?" He asked them._

" _We will make sure they won't go after you, sir. If you say that this thing can help us stop the Noise then we have to get you to safety."_

" _I-Indeed... But that's not what I'm worried about... It's really-"_

 _Suddenly a blast of electricity shot through one of the helicopters, destroying it while others knew what was going on._

" _We can't let them get their hands on these! They already defiled enough as it is!" The passenger shouted._

 _Another blast of lightning, almost like from a railgun nearly hit them but dodged much to their relief but one of the other aircraft was affected by the attack, exploding. However, the passenger knew very well who was responsible for the attack._

" _W-Weather…. He's here…." The scientist gulped with fear._

 _One of the soldiers looked out but noticed something on the ground, staring at them as it laughed before it began to conduct another bolt of electricity, unleashing it towards the main helicopter._

" _Brace yourselves!" The pilot shouted as the ball of concentrated electricity hits the aircraft. The impact caused the helicopter to explode._

 _The strange flashdrives from the helicopter flew all around the city due to the explosion, scattered from their sights. The briefcase, however, fell into the water before floating back up, drifting through the current, heading to who knows where._

* * *

Enrique kneeled down to the makeshift grave he made for his real parents. He placed a small rose onto it, his eyes showing nothing but emptiness. The area he was at wasn't that far from the park, the light barely showing through the tree he was under, staring at the two graves he made for them. The river's current and the subtle sound of birds made it peaceful. "Hey, you guys… I'm back again…" he said to the grave. "Today's my 17th birthday, can you believe it…?" He looks at the makeshift grave. "It… it has been two years as well since that day… but Shroud has been taking good care of me. She is mysterious but in a cool way. And she has been very kind to me like always. She may be cold but she is doing what is best to help.."

The sound of the water was the only sound he heard, as the teen lowered his head, gripping the necklace around his neck. The necklace that his biological mother wore. "I miss you guys a lot… I… I wish I could have done something to save you… I hope you are watching over me…"

The young man sighed as he gazes at the river. He then saw something drifting along the current. Curious, he went over to see what it was. It looked like a briefcase.

He waded through the water, reaching for the briefcase before it was washed away and put out of his reach. Grabbing the handle, he lifted it up.

"Who'd throw away a perfectly good briefcase?" he wondered out loud. He considered bringing it to the police. Maybe someone was looking for it. But his curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to see what was inside. Flipping the panels, he unlocked the case before opening it to see the items.

Inside the briefcase was strangely a white flashdrive with the letter 'E'. Included with the flashdrive was a technological buckle with the right side having a red slot as if something was meant to be placed into it. Looking at the flashdrive, he plucks it out the case to examine it. "This is a weird flashdrive…" he commented.

The 'E' on the flashdrive seemed to spark and flash in his hand. He recoiled and dropped it.

"Whoa!" He didn't know what just happened but it surprised him for sure. "That was weird…"

He kneeled down and gently poked it before picking it back up, unsure what that feeling was and debating if it was a static shock. Either way, he looked at it and the odd buckle as he searched through it before he found something.

There was an instruction manual included in the briefcase. He flipped the pages and to his surprise, the device was designed for combat.

It was a weapon.

Looking at the flashdrive once more, he noticed small words on the label.

"Eternal…" he read. It was very odd, to say the least, and it confuses him. Just what did it do?

Suddenly, he heard sirens around the park, warning everyone of the emergency. He even noticed black dust raining down, making him realize what it meant.

Flashbacks and images of the event clouded his mind as the faces of the people, the children… his parents appeared in his eyes as he screams and kneels to the ground in fear, his body shaking in terror. In moments Noise soon began to take shape and form.

As he was in fear, the device was glowing softly in his hand.

' _No more fear. Only_ _ **anger**_ _.'_

At the sight of the Noise, his fear came up but was suddenly and quickly squashed by anger. _Anger_ and _hatred_. The Noise had taken his parents from him two years ago. He wanted them to pay, to avenge his parents. Two years ago he lacked the power to do so.

 _Not anymore._

If this flashdrive was a weapon, then he would use it.

Following the instructions from the manual, he put the device on his waist as a silver belt strapped it on. Looking at the device, he slowly placed his thumb on the button before he pressed the Gaia Memory.

 **ETERNAL!**

He closed his eyes as he focused on what to do. He placed it into the Lost Driver then pushed it to the right, activating it.

 **ETERNAL!**

The music of the device played as he began to be covered in the armor. He was now wearing a white bodysuit, with white armor on him with the design of red flames that reaches from the forearms to his hands. His helmet resembled somewhat of an owl with a trident-like horn on the helmet with a red gem on the center point along with yellow owl like eyes.

He looked at the Noise who looked either confused or surprise at his transformation. Suddenly, he felt pain coursing through his head, his eyes widening as he gripped his head, confusing the Noises further. It was like something was affecting his mind, telling him many things as it was driving him further and further; ordering him, persuading him, _screaming_ at him to eliminate the enemy.

' _ **Send**_ _them to_ _ **Hell**_ _!'_

' _ **Punish**_ _them for their_ _ **sins**_ _!'_

Once the pain stopped, he lowered his arms before raising his head to look at the Noise with sudden hatred and rage. He unconsciously thrust his arm out before giving them a thumb down.

"It's time to send you to Hell!" He declared in hatred.

The Noise lunged at him but he wasn't letting it as he jumps back from the attack. His reflexes were enhanced and he could feel his body coursing with incredible power. It felt like a rush, his adrenaline pushing him further and the back of his mind screaming at him to deal with the pests.

And that is what he will do. He will destroy them all.

Every. Single. One.

Red flames encased his right fist and he drove it into the nearest Noise. It exploded from the hit. Raising his right leg, the same red flames encased his foot and he smashed it into a nearby Noise.

"COME ON, YOU BASTARDS! LET ME SEND YOU ALL TO HELL!"

They seemed unnerved but they chose to attack the fighter who felt a need to crush them under his feet, crush them til they are all gone!

"BRING IT!" He challenged before he lunged at them with his ignited fists and feet, incinerating them into ashes. The brutality he displayed was merciless as each monster was struck down into oblivion. He buried his fist into another before he pulled his fist back and kicked it far from him, becoming nothing but ashes.

Seeing the first group gone, he cracked his knuckles and faced the last one.

"Alright…" He then brought out a silver tactical blade with an empty slot. "Who's next?"

The response he got was the Noise all targeting him.

He lodged the blade into the first Noise's chest before ripping it out and stabbed it again, destroying it before he lunged at another, killing it mercilessly. Taking notice of the slot in his blade, he wanted to see what it can bring.

He took the flashdrive out of his belt and slotted it into the grip of the tactical blade.

 **ETERNAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Intense red flames encased the blade and he swung. Arches of fire burst forth.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at an unknown location, alarms were going off as people were busy typing away on the computers, trying to get footage of where the Noises were attacking._

 _A tall and muscular man with golden eyes, red hair, and a goatee watched the monitors. His choice of wear was a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pink tie with its end tucked into his left breast pocket, light beige slacks, and black and blue athletic shoes. This was Genjuro Kazanari._

 _Genjuro grimaced, knowing that they couldn't do anything to stop the Noises except watch as the Noises destroy and harm anything in their way._

" _Sir! We have the footage and we are uploading it right now!" One of the people stated._

" _What do you suppose we do, Genjuro?" one of the members asked._

" _There's nothing we can do," Genjuro said, regrettably. "Tsubasa is still not back from her mission after that Gungnir incident with that girl and until then, we're practically sitting ducks for the Noises."_

" _Sir, we are putting up the footage on screen now!" one of the staff members spoke._

 _Genjuro and others looked up at the screen to see something they or anyone else was not expecting. It was a white armored fighter who was actually doing some damage to the Noises!_

" _Who is that!?" the woman asked upon seeing the white-armored warrior fight the Noise with some type of tactical knife._

 _Genjuro and the rest of the staff could not comment as they were too focused on the armored figure fighting the Noises._

* * *

He continued to fight the rest of the Noise with each slash he delivers to each one. One of the Noises tried to get him, only for the armored teen to turn it around and to stab it on the side of its head and forcefully ripped it out. The way he fought was ruthless to the Noises, showing no mercy for what they have done to the innocent people and his parents. It was like he was venting out all of his anger towards the enemy. He needed to finish them off and quickly. Suddenly, he noticed a slot on the side of his belt, making him realize what it was meant for. Gripping the blade tightly, he looks at the monsters in fury.

"Alright, let's end this!" He declared as he grabbed the USB device and placed it into the Slot on the side of his belt.

 **ETERNAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

The tactical knight's feet started to glow with red flames before he leaped into the air. He swoops towards the Noise before his kick became a corkscrew kick, hitting them, creating an explosion that incinerated it into nothing. The few Noises that were caught in the blast radius were stunned from the attack, allowing the armored teen to execute them for the sins they committed.

* * *

 _Back at the base, Genjuro and others gasped at what they just witness. They all witness the warrior's foot being enveloped in flames and burned away all of the remaining Noise. They were also surprised with what he said to the Noise._

" _Enjoy hell!" was the statement the warrior roared in anger._

" _J-Just who the heck was that!?" One of the observers wondered out loud as this on everyone's mind._

" _Do you think we should find that armored man?" the woman who was named Ryoko Sakurai asked._

 _Genjuro continued to observe the man, waiting for him to undo his transformation. A feeling in his gut told him that the man must have used some kind of transformation device to gain that armor of his. Not to mention, the ruthlessness he displayed. He showed no mercy to the Noise, only a need to kill them as if it was all from built up rage. A need to exterminate the Noise._

" _Should we tell Tsubasa about this?" Ryoko asked._

 _Genjuro shook his head. "No, not until we know for sure if he's an ally or not. Until then, we need to try and keep a close eye on this guy. When the time is right, we'll make contact with him."_

" _Okay."_

* * *

Panting, he looked around making sure there was no more and sure enough there were no Noises in his sight. His mind stabilizes itself and his body slowly relaxed with relief. He was about to undo his transformation until the sound of a girl crying caught his attention. He looked around to find the source, only to see the source hiding behind the car.

"Well, what do you know?" He noticed softly. The little girl looked to be around 5 and when she saw him, she hid again in fear. "Hey, I am not gonna hurt you. The Noises are gone now, you can come out." He said calmly.

"R-Really?" The little girl asked.

He nodded. "I was the one who defeated them. The Noises won't hurt you."

This causes the girl to look awe at him. Reaching his hand out to her he said, "Let me take you to your parents."

After carrying her on his back, it was kinda a long walk since they had to close off part of the roads. Despite it, he was still left wondering what he did and just how he was able to stop the Noise. Not to mention the device he used. He then noticed police stands, blocking off the road.

"Are your parents there?" He asked.

"I think so." She answers.

That is good enough answer. He walked towards the barrier before noticing two people who were talking to the military officials and he noticed the woman in distress.

"Mommy!" The little girl calling out.

He lowered himself down for her to get off his back as she ran to her parents. The sight was nice to see, they were happy that she was okay.

"Mommy, he is the one who saved me!" the little girl pointed at the armored teen. Her parents look in awe at him as they approached closer to him. Others took notice of him as well.

"T-Thank you…" The mother said.

"You're welcome… I… was only doing the right thing." He then looks at the girl. "You be careful now. And remember to be brave."

He leaves the scene to prevent further questions as he quickly made his way to the nearest hiding spot.

"How do I even deactivate this?" He muttered. Seeing the USB device, he remembered how it started, so he removed it from the device and the transformation was undone. Removing the belt, he looks at it in awe. It actually saved him, no, not just saved but made him capable of defeating the Noise!

However… the odd thing was that he acted… different. It felt like he was a whole different person when he used the strange armor. He acted ruthless, angry, even a need to kill all the Noise that was in his way. A need of vengence, a need to kill all the Noise until there is nothing left.

He shook his head, wanting to know just what the heck happened especially after what he did. Deciding to call it a day, he made his way back home. He reached to the house as he entered his key and twisted the knob, but the door was flung open and the teen yelped in fright.

Standing in the doorway, arms crossed was Shroud. While her mask and shades were on, he could still feel her heated glare before she gripped his ear and dragged him inside.

"You're in trouble…" she said to him, continuing to drag him through the house.

"W-What do you mean, mom?" He gulped.

"You know what you did…" She fumed, dragging him towards the library but, once inside, she pulls in one book as it soon reveals a hidden area.

The reveal of the hidden door surprised him as his adoptive mother lead him down the stairway. Once they do, he was greeted with a very large area that was like a base of some sort.

Coming to a stop, she turned him around as she reached into his pockets and pulled out the buckle and flashdrive.

"Where did you get this?" She asked with a demanding tone, gesturing to the device.

"I-I found it, mom…" Enrique answered. "I was at the park and there was this briefcase that was drifting so I picked it up and wanted to know what was inside it… even used it to fight the Noise."

The masked woman lowered her gaze to the belt and the USB device. She never expected to see the device for a long time. She only knew one person who used the device but he died. The fact her adoptive son has found the key, a key to plot a way to stop the very people responsible for what happened to her in the past. She may seem like a cold individual, but she cares about her adoptive son. Not to mention, she knew the flashdrive reacts when it found someone. And to think her son is actually one of the chosen…

"I think it is time we start…" she said out loud.

"Huh? Start what?"

"Training…. I was hoping to keep you out of my mission, but now…. You're tied up with it." She said, handing him the devices, "Here…. These now belong to you… I can't do a thing to remove what was imprinted on you."

"Imprinted?"

"Yes… but before that…." She then turns to a closet nearby as she heads over to grab something before she comes back with some clothes. "I want you to use this uniform for the tasks," She handed him clothes.

The raven haired teen was confused but nodded before he went to change into his new set of clothes.

He was now black collared jacket with a symbol on the back of the jacket. The symbol is that of angel wings with a cross, also displayed on the front left side of his jacket. It was unzipped slightly to reveal a white shirt underneath it. Black pants hugged his legs while wearing boots to match the style. ( _ **A/N**_ _: Imagine the N.E.V.E.R uniform but with a different symbol)_

"These are pretty cool clothes," Enrique said, looking at himself. "But… why are you doing this, mom?"

The woman was silent before turning around. "Because the device you obtained is a Lost Driver and that 'flashdrive' is called a Gaia Memory."

"Lost… Driver? Gaia Memory?" He repeated. "What are they?"

"A Gaia Memory is a device that you hold, one of them at least. Each Memory contains knowledge of the Earth itself," She explained, surprising him upon the piece of information. He was actually holding onto a device that holds the knowledge of the planet itself. "And that belt, the Lost Driver, initiates the transformation based on the first Memory it is connected with. With these, you can transform into a 'Kamen Rider'."

"Kamen Rider...?"

"Yes, Kamen Rider Eternal."

"Kamen Rider Eternal…" he repeated, the title sound fitting for what he became. "What is a Kamen Rider?"

"Those who fought against evil, defeating the enemy and saving lives. However, you may have power but remember… you _can't_ save them all."

It was true to her words. While people can save others, they can't save them all. The dark and painful reminder still etched in his mind.

He bit his lip for a moment in hesitance before relaxing a bit.

"I… I understand."

"One other thing…" he felt her gloved hand cup his cheek. "Please be careful."

"I promise mom," Enrique nodded. "And… thank you…" his expression saddened, remembering what today was. While it was his birthday, it was also the day he lost his parents from the Noise.

He will avenge his parents, and protect people so nobody else would suffer the loss like he had. He was going to send every single Noise straight to _**hell**_.

"Also…. I was preparing this for you for your birthday… Guess it'll have to be opened sooner." She said, pressing a few keys.

The object she presented was a white motorcycle with a blue flame design on the sides while the front having a similar crest to the Eternal helmet and the headlights were a clear color.

"Guess now I know why I made that crest." She chuckles softly. "I also will be acting as your benefactor and supply you the needed items to face what is to approach." She handed him a motorcycle helmet but the texture from what he felt, it was a little heavy but at the same time quite sturdy. "The motorcycle helmet will provide directions, tasks, communication, and locations. Don't fail on the tasks, is that clear?"

"I understand mom." He nodded in understanding.

* * *

" _Huh? A flashdrive?" The man noticed. Placing his helmet on the roof of his car, he picks up the device off of his vehicle and noticed it was a red flashdrive with the letter 'A' and small wording that said 'ACCEL'. It seemed a bit too large and the design and color were certainly odd._

" _Odd… How many Gigs does it have?" The man questioned, looking at it before pressing the button._

 _ **ACCEL**_

 _The flashdrive soon glowed as it floated up, the man groaned as his shoulder soon gained circuitry as the flashdrive entered it as his body began to glow and morph._

 _Whatever it was becoming, it was about to spell trouble._

* * *

 **CURRENT GAIA MEMORIES:**

 **E** TERNAL: A Gaia Memory that is in its incomplete state for unknown reasons, upon usage is lethal to user's mentality. Cause unknown, possibly due to incomplete state. Has the power of Eternity and the fate of other Gaia Memories. At the moment, Enrique has access to the 'Red Flare' mode. Possible to gain more power when his true potential awakens.

* * *

 **A/N:** Woohoo! That is the first chapter of the remake of my old story. I know some of you wonder, why start with Red Flare form? Well if you all recall, that is considered Eternal's first form and add the fact that it is considered incomplete. And if you all recall, while the Lost Driver's do weaken the full power of a Gaia Memory, there are chances it can still affect the user, especially if one is using a powerful Gaia Memory. Plus, the pairing is different this time but I can't tell you who exactly, hehe. Also, while Shroud may be a cold person who wishes to use others to take care of the situation like in the series, she is known to be kinda to Philip in a way if you all recall. So in other words, her maternal instincts still follow.

Not to mention, the reason for our Rider to feel that level of anger is the influence of the Gaia Memory. It influenced him into the fight and exterminate the Noise, all of them. In other words, he would be driven to avenge his parents. And the death of Kanade and the innocent people would also be another form of a reason to fight. So there you have it, folks. I know you wish for Kanade to be alive but hey, there should be a difference and a reason that would drive the Rider and a few other characters in the story. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the remake. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! See you all in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Accelerated Troubles

**A/N:** Hey guys! I am back! I am so sorry for the late updates, work and college have been hitting me hard and I had to handle the stress. Anyways, I am letting you guys know that my updates will be a bit slow due to college and work so please forgive me. While this may be a bit of a short chapter, this is part 2 of the debut of Eternal after all. But hey, I managed to update this, right? So it is good enough to finally update again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of part 2 to the debut of Eternal. Now let us begin!

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

 **Dopant**

* * *

 _With the task finally beginning, Shroud walked over to the computer and starts it up. Staring at the computer screen, the device displayed images, the location, and the energy readings of whatever is attacking. She knew what is the cause. She needed to make sure her adopted child wins each fight in order to prevent the others from retrieving it._

" _Let's hope he can gather all 26 before they do."_

 _She knew what would happen if someone gathers all 26 Gaia Memories. It could spell disaster in the wrong hands. Her previous mission of gathering them failed… the memory of that day still lingers in her mind, her hand tracing along the lines of the bandages over her face._

 _Her fingers curled, feeling the onset of anger growing from the memory. Taking a deep breath, she focuses on the important task at hand. With the new opportunity rising, it was about time to get all 26 Gaia Memories._

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Song of Eternity**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Accelerated Troubles**

The raven haired teen was driving his new motorcycle across the city. It was an excellent gift that his adoptive mother has given him. He still followed the law as he had to stop at every light now and then.

He drives around and felt the wind against his body and it felt good. He smiled softly before the icon that Shroud uses popped up on the visor of his helmet as he answered it.

" _Enjoying the ride?"_ She asked.

"More like having a blast! This is the best, mom." He replied.

" _Don't get ahead of yourself,"_ she reminded. " _Right now you have to do your newly assigned tasks."_

"R-Right, sorry."

Shroud sighed as she typed away, _"There's a disturbance in the Shinjuku District. Go to it."_

"Understood," He nodded before he revved the engine and followed the waypoint the helmet was giving to him. However, as the drive progresses, he noticed some cars were in accidents no doubt that he was getting close to the source of whatever caused it. Suddenly his helmet rang off with an alert notice, a warning of Noise.

"Why now?" He grimaced, his hands gripping the handles tightly.

" _Enrique, don't you dare go after the Noise."_

"But what about-?"

" _You don't have to worry about them…."_ She said, trying to make sure he doesn't run off again, especially now that he's on the road.

He was silent for a moment before having no choice but to follow her order.

"I… I understand…" he conceded. He didn't like it but he didn't want to upset the only person who took him in after that day.

As he continues, a red blur passes by and in moments, the young teen was flung off his bike and skidded on the ground hard. Something hit him off of his bike as he groaned and looked around, only for a few more blurs pass by as he received several hits.

"W-What… the hell…?" He gasped in pain.

What appeared in front of him was a mechanical humanoid, with parts and pipes similar to a bike as the face looked to be a mechanical face, with heavy armor and a large 'A' on the chest piece. The thing chuckled as he kneeled down.

" **Man…. having this power and speed is amazing! I can do anything!"** The monster said before disappearing and reappearing with pearls and jewelry, before disappearing once more and coming back with a civilian as she struggled against the monster.

" **I'm practically untouchable!"**

"What is… that…?" He spoke through the motorcycle helmet.

"That _is a Dopant,"_ Shroud explained through his helmet. " _And based on the scans that are an Accel Dopant. Seems the Accel Memory found someone to use its power."_

"Why is he doing this?"

" _Either due to the Gaia Memory's influence… or cause he believes he can…. You'll have to stop him."_

Enrique suddenly remembered his fight against the Noise earlier. The Memory's influence… was it the reason why he became full of anger and hatred towards the Noise? Was it because the Memory's influence made him defeat the Noise?

"Let me go!" The girl cried out, trying to pry herself out of the Dopants grip.

The Dopant cackled, looking at her then at Enrique, **"Hahaha! This is so much fun! I can do whatever I please!"** The Dopant said. **"Let's see if I can even get away with getting rid of some witnesses?"**

The raven haired teen balled his hands into fists, realizing he has to fight with no choice. Reaching for his new device, he was about to present it until a voice called out.

"Release her, _now,"_ A feminine voice ordered. The Dopant and Enrique turned his head and his eyes widened underneath his motorcycle helmet.

She was wearing a light blue, white, and black bodysuit with forearmed gauntlets, black headphones, and a blade on each of her ankles. Her weapon was a white katana which, along with the blades on her ankles as armor pieces were in the legs as well. However, her face and hair were someone he definitely recognized two years ago.

It was Tsubasa, the same girl he met two years ago during the concert.

" **And who are you? Don't get in my way!"** The Dopant growled, charging towards Tsubasa.

"Look out!" Enrique called out to her. The bluenette quickly dodged the attack but with Accel's speed, she barely dodged his punch and for Tsubasa, she began to sing as she strikes the Dopant.

 **(Play Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

She swung and waved the sword around, slashing at the Dopant as she was able to keep up with its fast strikes. While it did hit her, she seemed to power through the pain as she continued. She was literally singing _while_ fighting.

Tsubasa ducked from the next punch but it was a feint as the Dopant used his other fist, punching her in the stomach.

" **Stop singing!"** The Dopant growled, annoyed, **"You'll be the first one!"** He punched her again as the impact sent her stumbling, clutching her stomach from the harsh hit.

"Guh!" Tsubasa groaned, standing back up, "You two, get out of here…. I'll deal with this monster…." She took a deep breath and was about to sing but the Dopant was not going to let it happen.

It sped towards her as it was about to deliver a punch that was aimed at her raven haired teen acted fast as he pushed Tsubasa aside as the Dopant's punch hits the teen's motorcycle helmet, nearly cracking it open and sent him reeling. The teen groaned before he slowly stood up.

"Man that hurts…" he grimaced but the helmet protected his head from being shattered.

"You need to get out of here. It's not safe." Tsubasa said to him.

"I am not leaving…" his glare was focused at the Dopant. "That thing won't harm an innocent life," Enrique growled. He presents his buckle before placing it on his waist. Once the belt formed, he presents his own Gaia Memory that was in his right hand.

 **ETERNAL!**

Placing his left hand over the front of the motorcycle helmet, feeling the sudden itch in his mind. It was telling him to punish the Dopant for his crimes. Show him who he was dealing with.

Placing it into the slot, he pushed it while at the same time, pulling his left hand away from his face as he slants the buckle.

 **ETERNAL!**

The music played before forming the armor, his Eternal Red Flare mode now visible. Tsubasa gasped upon witnessing what happened along with the Dopant.

Eternal pointed at the Dopant before pointing his thumb downward. "Time to send you to hell." He declared.

"What… in the…?" Tsubasa got out.

Eternal rushed towards the Dopant who got out of his stupor but the Rider punched the kaijin in the face with an ignited fist. The attack sent him reeling from the burning fist. Tsubasa however suddenly remembered what Genjuro told her. During the incident with Hibiki Tachibana, another person was fighting Noise in a different area. And that person was wearing the very armor she was seeing.

Tsubasa was confused. Just who was that person and was he also capable of fighting Noise?

With Eternal, he wasn't able to dodge the next attack as the impact sent him stumbling before Accel Dopant kicked him with a roundhouse assault.

Tsubasa shook her head as she draws out two new blades and charged forward, blocking the next attack.

"Get up! If you can fight, don't hesitate and don't be distracted. Don't think you can do this on your own!" she called to him, holding off on the Dopant.

Eternal growled before shoving her aside before he brutally punched the Dopant with a right hook across its face. The attack sent it crashing into a tree while Eternal looks at Tsubasa.

"You stay out of this." He said coldly.

"Excuse me?" She gawked.

"This is my fight, not yours," He responded before he saw the Dopant heading towards him. Seeing this, he brought out his blade and blocked the incoming attack as he buckled from the attack but finally stood his ground.

"My fight or not, I can't stand by and let this thing hurt others!" She responded, charging ahead as she then swung her sword, slashing at the Dopant before kicking it away. She flew over as she sung, bringing two blades onto her legs as she spun around, kicking and slashing it.

The white armored rider leaped over her and struck the Dopant across its chest, sparks bleeding off its hide.

"Why don't you just butt out of this!" He demanded before striking the Dopant several times.

"Why don't you head home?" Tsubasa growled, slashing the Dopant and kicking it away for her to finish off.

However, Eternal beat her to it as he was the one to end it. Grabbing the Gaia Memory from his buckle, he placed it onto the Slot on the side of his belt and pressed the button.

 **ETERNAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

The tactical knight's feet started to glow with red flames before he leaped into the air. He swoops towards the Dopant before his kick became a corkscrew kick, hitting it, creating an explosion as the host landed on the ground while the Gaia Memory landed by the Rider's feet.

"Wait… it was a human all along?" Tsubasa got out.

The teen grabs the Gaia Memory and studies it before deciding to keep it. The sound of sirens was heard in the distance, prompting Eternal to head back to his motorcycle.

"Crap! I forgot!" Tsubasa cursed herself before turning to him, "Look… This isn't over yet. Just make sure you're ready to explain yourself for later."

Looking back at the bluenette he said, "I don't know if I can… Tsubasa." He replied before he drives away the moment he said her name.

"Wait…. He knows me?" She said, confused.

* * *

Eternal raced around before he came back to his home, entering the secret passageway that held the base as he drove down. Once there, he took his driver, folded it up and removed the Gaia Memory causing his armor to disappear.

"Mom, I'm back."

Shroud, however, only came to him and once more he felt her glare as she reached up and pinched his ear hard and dragged him downward to the underground base.

"Owowowow!" He flailed his arms.

"You're in such big trouble…" She said, tugging his ear harder as she started to drag him once more.

"What did I do this time?"

"For letting _them_ see your change."

"The motorcycle helmet hid my face, mom," he tried to explain. "They don't know who I really am."

"They still saw it, and since they saw your bike, they can pinpoint it easily." She informed him.

"... oh…" he said quietly until he remembered his victory. "I forgot to show you this." He presented the ACCEL Gaia Memory.

Seeing the device, Shroud took the memory from his hand, observing it. "At least you did something correctly…" She said softly before she brought him over to a table.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Shroud lowered his collar a bit and used a gun-like injector to his neck that caused Enrique to yelp and hold the needle mark. "Mom, what the heck!?"

"That was a serum."

"Huh?"

"The ETERNAL Gaia Memory isn't in its complete state like the others," She explained. "Even in the Lost Driver, it can affect you. Tell me, when you first used it, did you feel different?"

Pondering for a moment, recalling his first fight, he slowly began to piece together what he remembered from the fight.

"Well… I remember being so angry at the Noise… I felt like I wanted to kill them all… burn them away til they are gone…"

Shroud tapped her chin for a moment, writing down the information about it. "Then it seems it didn't affect you greatly. You would have experienced total corruption by its influence but the Lost Driver was able to prevent most of it since it weakens the Memory's full power."

"Is… that bad?"

"One reason why you have to take the serum that I will give you from here on until there is a way to make that Gaia Memory complete. The Lost Driver and that serum are the only things keeping you from becoming deranged and insane."

The raven haired teen shuddered upon the image. He wanted to fight the Noise, but not turn into some kind of dangerous killing machine.

"H-How long does the serum last?"

The masked woman glanced at him, "It has to be taken every 24 hours for the use of the Lost Driver. If not, it will wither your mentality and corrupt you."

"I… I understand mom… but are you sure it will be a good idea..? I mean… what if something happens to you and can't provide the serum…?"

"Trust me…. I can… I don't want to lose you like how I lost those I cared once before…" She said softly.

He raised his head to look at her. Judging from her words, she too experienced loss. Was that the reason why she saved him two years ago?

"Now… get some rest….. You still need to find the other Memories before _they_ find them first and start their plans…" Shroud said.

"Yes, mo-" He stopped when his phone rang. He blinked before checking and noticed it was a reminder. "Oh right… I forgot about going to the park again."

"Hm? Did you happen to find a girlfriend before you discovered the Gaia Memory?" she 'smirked', teasing him.

"No, nothing like that mom!" He replied. "Just going to the park to play more music like last time."

"Hehe, relax kiddo. I'm only teasing you." She giggled softly.

Enrique sighed under his breath before heading back to his worm to change out of his uniform and into some casual clothes. Once he puts them on, he looks for one of his two guitars until he found what he was looking for. "Found ya."

* * *

"Come on, Miku-chan! I don't want to miss it!" Hibiki said with excitement. While it has been nearly 9 hours since that incident when she got that armor and saved that little girl, and eventually being taken to the school. She couldn't tell Miku about it since she was told to secrecy.

"Are you sure this is okay, Hibiki? I mean…. You barely even know this 'singer'." Miku questioned.

"I know but I heard he often comes to the park just to help people by singing!" Hibiki beamed, remembering the songs he often sang. "Trust me, you will have fun!"

"If you say so…." Miku sighed.

Hibiki and her friend continued their way in the park as the caramel eyed girl noticed some people gathering for something. Hibiki pulled Miku as they squeeze through the crowd before making it to the central area where the fountain was. And sure enough, Hibiki saw Enrique setting up two speakers, a microphone stand and he had a guitar that had a cross symbol on it.

"That's the guy?" Miku leaned over.

"Yeah, that's him!" She beamed. "Looks like he is getting ready, so we made it just in time!"

The raven haired teen plugged in his guitar and made sure the mic was ready. "Alright…" he took a deep breath before looking at the crowd. "Hey everyone, I'm sure some of you may know me since I am often here at this spot to play music. Right now I want to play this… as a way to give some of you motivation and for others hope." turning on the mic, a special tune was playing through the speakers.

 **(Play Live Long Enough to Become the Hero)**

The raven haired teen began to strum the guitar, the rhythm feeling positive but at the same time motivating.

 _ **I'm down but you know I'm not out, I've got another round.**_

 _ **Second wind and it's picking me up right off the ground.**_

 _ **I'm coming back again.**_

He started to play the song, showing off his vocals for now as the tune pierces the audience's ears, giving them a taste of what's to come for the song and his performance.

 _ **Can't break me I'm not givin' up, I gotta prove them wrong.**_

 _ **Take your time 'cause I'm not taking mine, I gotta stand up strong.**_

He continued the tune, strumming along with the back-music he made earlier on for this song, as the instrumentals tune up to him with the song before the guitar strums along with it.

 _ **Voice in my head said to keep on going.**_

 _ **Don't let 'em see you bleed, don't want your weakness showing.**_

 _ **Need you to see me.**_

 _ **If you could just believe me.**_

 _ **Tell me it'll all be fine, that's a lie.**_

 _ **If I don't reach out then how could it be mine? Need you to see me.**_

 _ **And know what it's like to be me.**_

 _ **If you could just believe me.**_

As the chorus began, he continued to strum along, with the instrumentals he made following suite along with the backup singers that he vocalized. The audience was shocked by the sudden change of tune but went along with it.

 _ **Lost sight and my knuckles are white.**_

 _ **Not gonna break and bend.**_

 _ **My whole world was crumbling down.**_

 _ **But I'll still mend.**_

 _ **My bones, my skin breaking down wearing thin.**_

 _ **Won't break my will, no I'm not giving in.**_

 _ **What doesn't kill you's bound to come back for another.**_

 _ **You gotta fall, you wanna walk out stronger.**_

As the song continued out, the people listening and watching bobbed their heads to the music, some swaying softly or tapping their foot to the music, with Hibiki nodding her head and adding a jump and step to the beat as Miku could only watch with awe as the instrumental starts once more.

 _ **Voice in my head said to keep on going.**_

 _ **Don't let 'em see you bleed, don't want your weakness showing.**_

 _ **Need you to see me.**_

 _ **If you could just believe me.**_

 _ **Tell me it'll all be fine, that's a lie.**_

 _ **If I don't reach out then how could it be mine? Need you to see me.**_

 _ **And know what it's like to be me.**_

 _ **If you could just believe me.**_

The chorus started up once more as some people started to lip-sync to the lyrics as much as they could since some couldn't understand English very well, as others just simply enjoyed the music to even care what the language was. Hibiki felt understanding as she listened to it. She remembered when she saved the girl from the Noise, she wasn't giving up and fought back. It was like the song was reminding her that there is still hope to live and fight.

 _ **I've found the strength and now I know where I can confide.**_

 _ **I've found a way to tame my own monster inside.**_

 _ **I've made my way and now I see it, I can reach it now.**_

 _ **Hold on to me, be sure you've got it memorized.**_

 _ **Yeah we'll survive the night**_

As the tune played, nearby was none other than Tsubasa, listening in on the song, while watching Hibiki that she was assigned to watch but not interfere. She remembered the teen on the stage two years ago, and a bit surprised to see him alive and take this route as nostalgia overcame her as she too began to sing along softly

 _ **Voice in my head said to keep on going.**_

 _ **Don't let 'em see you bleed, don't want your weakness showing.**_

 _ **Need you to see me. If you could just believe me.**_

 _ **Tell me it'll all be fine, that's a lie.**_

 _ **If I don't reach out then how could it be mine?**_

 _ **Need you to see me.**_

 _ **And know what it's like to be me.**_

 _ **If you could just believe me**_

Enrique continued with the song as it soon began to wrap up, he poured his heart out into this song as he continued with the instrumentals before it soon ended with a round of applause from the crowd. Some cheered as some of the fallen girls cheered him in awe once more.

The raven haired teen breathed out softly before he looks at the small, correction, large crowd. He never expected to see a lot more people than expected which surprised him greatly.

"See? What did I tell you? He's awesome!" Hibiki smiled at her friend.

"You were right…" Miku said.

"Come on!" Hibiki smiled, taking her friend's hand and dragging her closer to the stage and teen.

Enrique, on the other hand, stared at the crowd with surprise before he smiling softly. He wanted to play music, just to give people a sense of hope and motivation. He never thought to draw a very large crowd from the music he played.

"Hey!" Hibiki called out, waving to him as she and her friend approached the stage. "Told you, that you were awesome!"

The teen could only chuckle before saying, "It's nothing, remember?"

"True, but you can't deny it now! You're going to be just as big as Zwei Wings!" The girl smiled.

Looking at Hibiki, he looks back at his guitar before placing it back in his case. "Well, I should go now." He gave a two finger salute and walked past Hibiki and Miku.

"You'll be here tomorrow?" Hibiki asked.

"Like I said, I am often here because of the atmosphere." He reminded before he left but when he did, he was in front of Tsubasa. The sight of the Zwei Wing singer made the spectators gasp.

"Isn't' that Tsubasa Kazanari of Zwei Wing!?" One of the people gasped.

"It is her!" More and more people were talking about fandom upon seeing her while Tsubasa stares at Enrique. Hibiki even looked between the two, wondering if they knew each other.

"I would like to talk to you alone…." she requested, "We do have some catching up to do…. Since 'that' day…"

"Eh?" Enrique raised an eyebrow while the others gasped, the raven haired teen and bluenette overhearing some thinking if they were former lovers which caused them to freeze slightly, wondering why would they think that. Tsubasa chose to walk away first before Enrique chose to follow, leaving the others behind. Hibiki started with a surprised look.

"Do they know each other!?" She wondered.

* * *

Enrique and Tsubasa were at the other side of the park, walking on the concrete path while being underneath the light posts that were slowly lighting the night. The silence between the two lasted for minutes until Enrique chose to speak up to start the conversation.

"So how did you know I was that same kid from two years ago?" He asked.

"Your eyes." she responded, "I remember those innocent eyes from that day…. You've grown a lot since then."

"I should say the same about you, Tsubasa," He commented the bluenette.

"Flirting with me, are we?" she teased back with a smirk.

The teen spluttered with a small blush, "Nothing like that!"

"Heh, she was right back then. It is fun to tease you." Tsubasa giggled softly.

The teen paused, remembering the flaming redhead. The memories of that day made him look back at Tsubasa, realizing who sang the song.

"The song I heard two years ago… that was her wasn't it?"

Tsubasa frowned softly, "She gave her life to save everyone…." she responded softly, looking away.

"Wait, what do you mean?" He asked. He couldn't bring suspicion since he remembered Kanade using a type of armor and remembering earlier, he couldn't cause Tsubasa to realize he was Eternal.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you…"

"I see…" he breathed out softly before looking at the stars. "You have my condolences…"

"Thank you." Tsubasa said, following his line of sights, "Heh, I'm sure though she'd be proud to see you are still following your dream."

"Not professionally since I am only doing the performances to give people a better outlook on things. I mean, I am not famous like you and Kanade. Both of you were the reason after all. Both of you brought inspiration and I rather not let that go down."

"Thank you. It's been awhile since someone has said that to me." Tsubasa replied softly. "I know I often sing for everyone but it hasn't been the same…"

"Like a bird having a missing wing," Enrique referenced. "You don't feel the same after Kanade's death."

"I know.. And…. it's been very hard…" She said softly. She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her raise her head a bit to see his dark brown eyes and smile.

"I understand how difficult it is after losing someone you care about as family…" He took a deep breath to ease the tiredness that was forming. "But if I learned anything… just try and keep yourself in check. Remind yourself that there is still some form of hope out there for you. 'You may have fallen but you often come out stronger'." He quoted.

"Heh… that's quite the advice." She said with a smile.

"My adoptive mother told me that." He said before looking at the time on his watch.

"So… how did you even survive…?"

Flashbacks entered his mind, "I was outside of the concert, barely managed to survive." He said. Tsubasa stared at him, seeing the truth in his eyes. She could assume that he was somehow escaped the concert during the Noise attack but… what saved him? She remembered Kanade risking her life to save the girl Hibiki but for Enrique? Was there someone else there at the concert that whoever it was gone after him to protect him? If so… why? While she still felt some anger, the anger towards him was less than her anger with Hibiki Tachibana.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the raven haired teen looked at his phone. "I better go. My mom hates it when I am not home this late at night."

"Heh, better not keep her waiting. Sides, I best prepare due to the rumors that may spread now about us." She pointed out.

"What rumors?"

"Either they'll think we're related, you're related to Kanade, or secret lovers or something?" She sighed.

"Pftt," He scoffed. "Like hell. I am not related to you or Kanade at all." She chuckled but Enrique decided to humor her with a smirk. "But it would have been cool if you were a sister."

"Hehe, well, as someone as kind as you, I wouldn't mind that either." She smiled at him but her cheeks flushed a bright pink in embarrassment at the words that came out of her mouth. The American having a smug grin of victory splitting his face.

"Who is the teasing one now?" Enrique mused.

"You didn't hear a thing…" She turned away before walking ahead.

The young man was silent for a moment as he watches her leave until, "Hey Tsubasa."

"Hm?"

The teen scratched his cheek for a moment before saying, "If you want… um… do you want to hang out? As friends so we can catch up from the past two years?"

Tsubasa looked at him before smiling softly, "I'd like that actually… Thank you." With their parting words, the two teens went their separate ways to their homes but for Tsubasa, she was unaware of the teen she talked to was the very same person she encountered earlier. The Kamen Rider.

* * *

 _In the crash site of the helicopter, the bodies of the scientist and soldiers scattered as the humanoid from earlier searched through the debris, looking for something. Shoving the metal aside, the being noticed the devices were nowhere in sight._

 _A growl emanated from the monster before the sound of a groan was heard. Turning its head, it noticed the gravely injured scientist. A maddening grin spreads across its lips under its 'mask'. It walked over before grabbing the scientist by the collar and brought him up._

" _ **Now you are going to tell me where that Gaia Memory is,"**_ _it said._

" _I-I don't have it anymore." He admitted in fear. "Y-Your attack caused it to to be lost in the explosion."_

 _A sigh was heard from the monster. "_ _ **Such a shame…"**_ _it released the scientist and turned around. "_ _ **And here I thought I would have it. Instead…"**_ _the humanoid immediately thrust his claw when it turned around, the arm embedded in the scientist as a maniacal laugh escaped from its mouthplate. "_ _ **You made my job more interesting!"**_

* * *

 **CURRENT GAIA MEMORIES:**

 **A** CCEL: A Gaia Memory which grants the user incredible speed.

 **E** TERNAL: A Gaia Memory that is in its incomplete state for unknown reasons, usage lethal to user's mentality. Cause unknown, possibly due to incomplete state. Has the power of Eternity and the fate of other Gaia Memories. At the moment, he has access to the 'Red Flare' mode. Possible to gain more power when his true potential awakens.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that is it for part two of the Eternal debut! Not only our Rider has fought his first Dopant but earned the Gaia Memory. Not to mention encountering Tsubasa after two years. How will things proceed for them? And what will happen next? We just have to find out in the next chapter. Also for our Rider to sing, the songs that he sings are ones that match the theme and motif to his armor of Eternal and the challenges he will face. If you think about it, some songs match what Eternal does. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	3. Chapter 3: Black and White

**A/N: Hey everyone I am back with the newest chapter of the Eternal story! As I said, I am updating my stories since I am using the small time to update my stories that I haven't done for so long. Not to mention the first episode of season 3 of My Hero Academia was recently aired which I watched! I am excited to see what the other animes that will air, especially Persona 5 the animation. Anyways putting that aside, feel free to check out my newest story 'A Specter's Testament (S** **hinmai Maou no Testament x Kamen Rider Ghost) and now let us begin the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER W OR SENKI ZESSHO SYMPHOGEAR**

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

 _ **Dopant**_

* * *

 _As the day goes by in the city, Hibiki was looking out the window, still in her thoughts since the incident when she saved the girl along with that strange transformation. Not to mention, learning of the base underneath the school she was enrolled in. She was still wondering what happened… it made her nervous about it and concerned. What caused it… and more importantly, how? Hopefully, she will get answers from them soon…_

 _She took a deep breath before noticing some of the other students who seem to be on their phones, watching something. Looking at her friend Miku, she asked, "Ne, Miku-chan, what seems to be going on?"_

" _Hibiki-san, look!" Miku said, showing her phone at the young girl as it showed a video showing about Enrique and his song, showing it's been getting quite the amount of views already."Seems he is getting popular ever since he sang at the park."_

" _I knew he would be!" She beamed. She couldn't forget when she witnesses him sing and how he somehow knew Tsubasa. "I still wonder why he hasn't been offered a contract or something?"_

" _I don't know either," Miku shrugged. "Maybe because he prefers to do the singing for everyone?"_

" _He did say he wanted to make people feel happy and positive…" Hibiki remembered his words. She even recalled how some of the other students mention he doesn't talk much when he is at the park, only to sing and when he is done, he simply leaves._

" _Well, seems to me that you're breaking through much more than others since he talked to you," Miku noted. "Maybe he has a crush on you?" she giggled._

" _Eh?" Hibiki felt her cheeks heat up. "N-Not like that, Miku-chan! I mean sure he is cut-" She stopped herself, making Miku giggle._

" _Hehehe, seems to me you're thinking the same thing."_

" _No!" She stammered. "B-Besides, he seems to know Tsubasa-san! I couldn't!"_

" _Yeah… that is odd…" Miku noted, "How does she know him?"_

" _M-Maybe they're lovers?"_

" _Hibiki-san seems jealous of that." She teased and giggled._

 _Hibiki pouted as Miku scrolled through her phone more until she blinked in confusion. The caramel eyed girl took notice of her confusion. "Miku-chan? What's wrong?" The girl looked at the phone more before showing it to Hibiki, noticing the article mentioning of a recent attack that happened yesterday._

 _ **[WHO IS THE WHITE RIDER?]**_

" _The White Rider?" Hibiki read._

" _It says that a Noise attack yesterday was somehow stopped when the white armored fighter fought back as the person who witnessed it was a 6-year-old girl." Miku read the article. "Traffic cameras during the attack took photos as the fighter fought with… fiery fists, a knife, and a burning kick? The same warrior was also seen when he was fighting against a mechanical monster..."_

" _Eh? Let me see!" Hibiki looked and saw the image of the warrior. It also showed the image of someone with a motorcycle helmet that covered the head. However the uniform the person wore clearly showed he worked for someone. How do you ask? It was the symbol on the back that had a cross and angel wings. It wasn't like any designs used for bikers but more like for a specific individual that represents it. Like an archangel._

" _This town is getting crazier than before…." Miku frowned softly._

" _I wonder who that person is…" Her friend murmured._

 _That was the very question everyone wondered. Just who is the white Rider?_

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Song of Eternity**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Black and White**

A new day began for the young teen, the sun was shining and the grass was covered with morning dew. He mumbled softly in his sleep and turned around in his bed, trying to continue his sleep. His slumber was put to a halt when his phone rang its alarm, earning a groan from him. He reached for it and brings it close to him to check the time of day, displaying the time being 9:00 am. Eliciting a sigh, he turns it off and sat up on his bed, stretching his arms out before relaxing. Enrique could still remember the incident yesterday. He fought the Noise and stopped a monster who was originally human, dubbed a Dopant. All due to the armor he wore.

Glancing at the desk, he could see the Lost Driver along with the ETERNAL and his newly earned ACCEL Memory. Shroud once told him about how the Memory chooses the person and he could guess ACCEL chose him. But… it still brought concern. He was given a serum after the fight against the Dopant due to the ETERNAL Memory's incomplete state.

But as he laid there simply staring at it, a sharp and painful stab then bite occurred, making the teen yelp out as he noticed a Stag Beetle, Kabuto Beetle, Spider, Bat, Snail, and Frog all on him, as if they were trying to snap him out of the trance, even if they were doing poorly with it.

"Seems they snapped you out of it," Shroud said, walking into the room.

"What are these?" He asked, poking at the Stag Beetle.

"These are your Memory Gadgets. Devices to help you out when you're not in battle. But, they can be and even give you new equipment to your weapon." she informed before she snapped her fingers as the devices finally let go of him before flying or racing towards her.

"You made them?" His adoptive mother merely stood silent, showing his answer. Moving himself to the edge of the bed, Enrique looks at the device. "So… mom… about the Gaia Memories… how many are there exactly?"

"Consider them representing knowledge of every object, item, or creature on earth. By the alphabet."

Enrique raised his hands to count but couldn't, making his face pale. "Y-You mean… that many!?"

"However, the ones you must search for are the special Gaia Memories much like the two you currently own." She said.

"Special?"

"The T2 Gaia Memories are ones that are sentient, choosing their wielder and can cause their host to be under its influence."

The raven-haired teen suddenly remembered the sparks when he first touched the ETERNAL Memory. So he was chosen by it and was almost under its influence and corruption… "So that's why…" He realized.

"Exactly… and worst of all, you have the ultimate Memory…." she sighed, "I was hoping this wouldn't happen… but it's better than _them_ having the Memory…."

"W-Wait, you're telling me that this Gaia Memory is the most powerful one?"

She nodded, "While it chose you, it can still attempt to influence you like it did before. You fought with a vengeance, you merely saw the Noise and the Dopant as something to put down like dogs." Enrique gulped upon the description of what happened. "It's known as 'ETERNAL' for a reason… it's everlasting and the king of the Gaia Memories…. Nothing can compare to it… Only Xtreme would have any real chance against it, but even then it's still a large gap in power."

"I-I see…"

"So, if you're not careful and don't get control over it, it _will_ consume you…. It will make you think everyone in your surroundings as an enemy. So make sure you have control over it, understood?"

"Y-Yes, mom."

"Good. Now… time for your new school and class." She informed him without warning.

"Eh?"

* * *

"Geh… crummy, lousy, school uniforms…" Enrique groaned, annoyed with his new outfit on since before he just had school while at home on the computer, now he had to go to an actual school! Why would she change this?! Sure he was used to the electronic lessons but in person? This was a change for him for sure! "I really don't like this…"

He not once ever been to a school since he was little back in the states. Not to mention…

He looks at the paper slip of the school he is going to. The last name he was going to use was 'Narumi'. It was odd for Shroud to choose the last name but he once remembered a year ago about how Shroud once worked with someone… could the last name belong to that person?

"Hey, kid? This is your stop." The bus driver noted to the young teen, showing he arrived much faster than he thought.

"Oh uh, right…" He stood up and grabbed his school bag and exit the bus, taking stock of the Academy he was going to be enrolled in. Not to mention from afar he could see another school in the distance. Taking a deep breath, he walks over past the school gates and sees other students some beings boys and others were girls who were also entering the school. From what he assumed, the other school from afar are meant for selected students. That being said he entered the school and noticed some students noticing him as he walks, some whispering to each other.

"Say, have you seen him before?"

"No, he looks new."

"Wonder if he transferred here?"

"Why does he look so familiar?"

"Isn't he the same guy who sang at the park?"

"Yeah, it is! That means he's Tsubasa's boyfriend!"

He inwardly facepalmed upon the last part. He and Tsubasa weren't dating, not one bit. While he did meet her on that day, he didn't talk to her until the day they met again. He shook his head and continued his way to the classroom he was going to be in. Not to mention, he was carrying his guitar case over his back. He hefted it up a bit as he soon finds himself by the door. Looking at the slip, he noticed, what he assumes to be the homeroom teacher for the class.

"Guess… this is it…" He muttered before he opened the door and was met with silence from the other classmates.

"Class, I want you to meet a transfer student," He said before looking at Enrique. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Enrique took a deep breath, "My name is Enrique Narumi… nice to meet you all…" He introduced himself.

"He's a transfer student from America, and I'm sure many of you already know of him due to the few videos people have posted on the net." The Teacher informed, "I want you all to get along with him and help him around in this new environment."

Some whispered amongst each other while Enrique merely went to the empty desk by the window before setting down the guitar case and took his seat. While they assume he transferred from America, in reality, he has been here for the past two years. A small frown marred his features before it quickly vanished.

"Now, today class we are going to be doing a lesson on what made Zwei Wings so special." The teacher informed, catching everyone's attention, "And to start this off, please welcome Tsubasa for her to give you some insight about her time when she was once a Zwei Wing."

' _EH!?'_ He screamed in his mind.

The door then opens up as Tsubasa came in, wearing a black school uniform top and a brown skirt while still having her ponytail up. She glanced around the room before locking eyes with Enrique once more, surprised to see him in this school when she didn't know about it.

He turned away slightly to avoid more attention while Tsubasa stared at him a little longer before focusing on the other classmates. "Before I begin my times with Zwei Wings, I wanted to give something else to you all." She said to the class, earning their attention, "You don't just 'become' a singer or an artist, or even an idol at the start. You have to train yourself, focus your efforts and heart into doing what you love. Don't do it because people say 'Because you can be a star'. No…. Don't ever go into that mindset, or you're destined to fail. You have to do this because you love it and you want to push yourself further into that career. It is never about the fame, the money, or even your image. It's about what you love. Never forget that."

Enrique glanced at Tsubasa, understanding her words of 'advice'. It isn't from being a singer from the start, it is from learning, training, the efforts, and from the heart. He understood it all since singing is what he often does not for fame but to give people a feeling of happiness, motivation, determination, and a positive feeling, not the darkness of the world. Singing was something he loved doing, not for himself but for everyone to see the light.

The students clapped for her insight as they also understood it well about the craft than the fame. It was very inspiring to hear it from her as she then started to talk about how Zwei Wings came into place for her and how it all came through until the end, which did leave a few students teary-eyed.

Enrique was quiet but deep down, he knew that Kanade and Tsubasa were the reason why he sings. From inspiration. As everyone enjoyed her words, one person in the class gripped their hands tightly, the feeling of anger slowly rising.

' _This time… I'll kill you, Tsubasa Kazanari….'_

* * *

The raven haired teen was outside as other students began to enjoy their lunch in the outdoor cafeteria. For him though, he was simply tuning his guitar while testing it to make sure each string plays correctly. He wasn't that hungry quite frankly, so he chose to use that time to tune his guitar and a chance of humming to himself.

Several students, especially some of the girls nearby were whispering to one another with occasional giggles and stares at the young teen, showing he was gaining some attention, but not enough to truly stand out or cause any problems.

Once he turned one of the strings, he tested it and finally corrected the melody. "There we go." He mused to himself. He hummed quietly as he softly plays the guitar to himself, allowing his surroundings become mute to his ears, only the melody to reach his eardrums.

He continued to play softly this time but soon stopped as he felt someone tapping his shoulder, causing him to turn to see Tsubasa there once more, though her arms crossed as she waited for him to speak up.

"Yes?" He blinked. "I thought you would be at that other school."

"Usually, I am… but I was called in here for that special class you've had." She responded, "But that's not why I'm here now. I need you to come with me for a moment."

He raised an eyebrow before he placed his guitar in the case, stood up, and followed her while carrying the case. When they entered the music room, Enrique looks at her. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Tsubasa turned to him before she brought out a photo of the 'white rider' as people are calling it, "I was wondering if you knew anything about this warrior?"

Enrique mentally flinched but he wasn't showing it as he raised an eyebrow to make a false lie. Thank Shroud for the teachings.

"Why are you even asking me? I mean, all I see is a photo of someone."

"I'm asking you because when he started to appear, you also arrived in town. That can't be a coincidence." She pointed out.

"Tsubasa, I have been here for two years. No one else knows that I survived. Everyone who heard of the incident thinks I was one of the victims of the Noise." He frowned.

"How did you even survive…?"

"Nothing you need to know, Tsubasa… that day still haunts me because my own family died the day I turned 15. So not only I would celebrate my own birthday but also mourn for what happened."

"I'm sorry…. I didn't know…" she apologized.

Enrique snorted, "Is that how others felt when they lost so many loved ones in that concert?"

"T-That's not what I meant."

"Then what? Wanting to make things better?" He questioned.

"It's just… I…." She tried to think of something to apologize and make up for it, but she couldn't as she remained silent.

"Look, I know you lost Kanade too…" he licked his lips as he took a deep breath. "But you have to understand that sometimes… the pain can still have an effect to this day." He turned around and made his way to the door but stopped for a moment. "And Tsubasa?"

"Hai…?"

"...I still haven't forgotten about the promise we made yesterday about hanging out…" He informed.

She looked up at him with a soft smile, "Then we can try to make that happen soon…. Here." She handed him her contact information, "Just let me know when you're ready… I'm patient enough to wait."

"Sure why not?" He responded, bringing out his phone and gave her his own before leaving while hefting up his case. "See ya later, Tsubasa." He closed the door and left her there.

* * *

 _Tsubasa looks at the contact information of her 'friend' before she blushed. "Kanade would have laughed at me if she ever saw this…"_

 _Just the idea of this, including what's already have been spread is as embarrassing enough as is. And while she may still see it as a hangout, it is technically a date and one she is unsure how to process. She shook her head as she then began to head out and back to her school._

 _When she made her way to the gates of the school, she was about to head out until her fighting instincts kicked in, prompting her to quickly move away as a few daggers hit the ground. Tsubasa quickly looked at the daggers but noticed they were actually green feathers._

" _What in the?" She gawked._

 _A loud screech could be heard, prompting her to dodge once more, as a large claw mark could be seen on the ground. There was something flying around her and it was quick, and it was no Noise, otherwise, she would've gotten a notice from her superiors. And she can't use her Symphogear in this open of a space, she could only run._

 _She needed to get away from whatever was attacking it. When she turned around to run, a fist sent her away. She grimaced and slowly sit up while holding her cheek. In front of her was a monstrous bird with green feathers all over its body. The revolting sight was the ribcage with the tips being a red color and the bony kneecaps. Around its waist was a white fur belt with a green orb as it had a bony beak on its 'head'. It had two short wings and a bony headpiece on the top of its tall head and long sharp claws._

" _What… are you….?" She questioned the creature._

" _ **I am something who has gained enough will to kill you for what you have done!"**_ _The monster growled._

" _You… can talk?" She said with surprise, "Wait…. What did you mean by that?"_

" _ **You will figure it out when I see you dead! DIE!"**_ _The kaijin screamed, raising their claw at her._

" _HAAA!" A male voice shouted as a white boot kicked the monster away before landing in front of Tsubasa._

" _You again…" Tsubasa gasped._

* * *

"You again…" Tsubasa gasped upon seeing the white rider, the red flame design on his arms burning and shockingly, not harming him.

" _ **Out of my way!"**_ The bird screeched as he flung several feathers at it.

Eternal backflipped before giving the Dopant a thumb down. "Time to send you to hell." He declared with a cold tone before brandishing his tactical knife and rushed after the Bird Dopant, striking it across the chest.

" _ **GAH! Stay out of my revenge!"**_ The Dopant cried out before it lunged a peck, striking his armor. Sparks cast off his armor as he stumbled a bit but he glared at the Dopant.

"The only revenge here is you for trying to harm the innocent," He growled before his right arm burst in flames and punched the Bird away from him, the flames burning some of its feathers. He tried to strike it but the kaijin acted quickly and took to the sky to avoid him. Eternal raised his head, seeing it swooping down to grab him, the Rider ducked to avoid the attack and kicked its leg, causing it to lost balance and crash into some crates nearby.

It groaned as it glared at the warrior, it knew that it could do anything with that man here. It had to get Tsubasa alone, but that can wait for now. It soon raised its wings and made one large flap, sending gusts of wind as it caught the young singer and flung her high into the air.

Tsubasa screamed, waving her arms. The sound of her scream made Eternal's mind snap out of the angered influence. He raised his head to see Tsubasa falling from the air. The sight made his eyes widened underneath his helmet. Eternal knew she wouldn't survive the fall, he needed to prevent that. Looking at his side, he could use finisher so he can catch her but it would only cause harm so that was out of the question. So he needed to do one thing: jump and catch her.

The young rider then jumped up high, catching the singer as they came coming down, landing on the ground and she seemed safe but unconscious. Eternal turned, only to see the giant Dopant now gone… It made this to create a distraction to get away.

He slowly stood up and carried her before setting her down on the bench. He stared at her and knowing she is unconscious, he chose to cancel his transformation and put away the devices, revealing Enrique. Gently placing his hand on her shoulder, he gently shook her. "Tsubasa…?" He called out. "Tsubasa, wake up."

She elicited a groan, her blue eyes slowly revealing themselves and sees Enrique with a worried look, not to mention how close he seemed.

"En...rique? What happened?" She asked softly, only able to stare at his eyes.

"I found you on the bench, unconscious. What happened?"

"Some… bird monster… it attacked me…" She held her head.

"Bird monster?"

"Yeah…. But… that white rider… he saved me…" She said softly.

"Wait, the one you mentioned before?" He blinked. It seems she was buying the lie he made. He really had to thank his adoptive mother for the training last night. He remembered her telling him that in order to keep his identity as the Rider a secret, he needed to make a lie.

"Yeah… guess I now owe him…" She sighed, looking up at him, still noticing he was still very close as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Tsubasa? Are you sure you are okay?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm alright….." She nods as she quickly gets up, "A-Anyways… I shall see you later, Enrique…" She said as she quickly walked away, just in time as her blush grew. _'J-Just…. Why is my heart pounding?'_ She said in her thoughts.

He was confused before he shrugged. Hearing his phone, he picked it up to answer since Tsubasa wasn't around. "Hey, mom. You were right about the detection. There was a Dopant here." He responded.

 _["Yeah, I saw. Get back here now. I'm tracking it."]_

"Alright mom," He nodded before ending the call and made his way back to his home.

* * *

 _Tsubasa was at the base as the medical personnel was tending to her injuries from the incident earlier, explaining to Genjuro of the attack. "And that is how it resulted…" she winced upon the sterile medicine applied to her arm. "Whoever it was is similar to that red one. A human being using something to become… whatever they are…"_

" _Strange…. These monsters and that warrior just come out of nowhere. And they're not even Noise…" The female scientist said, almost interested._

" _Agreed… But if this warrior has the power to defeat both those monsters and the Noise? Then maybe he should join us." Genjuro said._

" _Eh?" Tsubasa cocked an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Have you guys seen how he is?!"_

" _We saw that fight it had with you. So we know he's strong." Genjuro said._

" _He is rude and cold!"_

" _You didn't seem so upset about it," Ryoko teased._

 _Tsubasa blushed as she turned away, "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" She huffed. "B-Besides, we don't know who he is and how to approach that warrior."_

" _Then we bring him to us," Genjuro smirked._

" _Eh?"_

* * *

Enrique hissed in slight pain as Shroud injected the serum into his neck once again due to using the transformation earlier. The masked woman pulled the injector gun away while her adopted son lifts the collar back up. "So that Dopant, it was a Bird one? I mean it was the obvious guess right?" Enrique said.

"Correct. That is the third T2 Memory and from what I have seen, this person is under the influence of revenge." She confirmed.

"Revenge…. So it hates Tsubasa… But why?" Enrique muttered.

"So you know her?"

"I first met her two years ago at the concert… the day my real parents died…" he admitted. "Until yesterday I saw her again." He huffed but his eyes softened. "I am honestly surprised she even knows who I am after two years…"

"Guess what happened remained with her." Shroud said, "You're not planning on asking her to a date are you?" she teased him for once.

"N-No, nothing like that."

"Your stuttering says otherwise." she chuckled softly.

He flushed in embarrassment, not willing to respond. "A-Anyways, what you said about the tracking of the Dopant? How can I find it?"

"Simple, something that big can't be hidden by radar." She said, typing at the computer before the map of the region showed along with one large blip moving south, "You seriously thought that it got away from me?"

"How were you able to…"

"The Gaia Memories release a special wave of energy once they are used. Remember their sentience?" Her adoptive son nodded. "Each one has their power thus the energy for their control."

"I think I understand now." He nodded.

"Good." she nods, "Seems it's following something..." Shroud noted as the target flew through the skies rather quickly.

The raven-haired teen looked at the screen, noticing it was indeed focused on heading somewhere. The screen suddenly displayed a Noise alert, making Shroud frown underneath her mask. "The Noise is appearing where that Dopant is heading towards…" she informed. "I want you to go after the Dopant."

"What about the Noise?"

"Because it seems to me this Dopant is after someone who must be heading to the Noise." She points to the screen.

Enrique lowered his head until his eyes widened, remembering how Tsubasa used a suit to fight. If she is the reason behind fighting Noise…

"The Bird Dopant might be heading there because of Tsubasa," he frowned in realization. "Mom, I have to go after that Dopant."

"Then get going." she said, typing away as his motorcycle came out from the lab below, "I outfitted some new equipment to your bike for your travels and fights. It will be sync to the computer here so you'll know where to go. The coordinates will be sent to the motorcycle helmet. Just don't let get broken like before."

"Yes, mom." He understood before grabbing the motorcycle helmet and puts it on, the visor displaying the navigation. He revved the engine before driving towards the location.

* * *

In the location of the Noise, Hibiki was attempting to fight against the Noise that showed up. (Keyword: try.) Fighting was very new to her and add the fact she learned about the fragment in her earlier, it still brought uneasiness to her. That being said, she was trying her best to fight against the Noise that was trying to surround her.

Several of them shot out bits and pieces of themselves at her, trying to get that one touch to end the fight as she did her best to dodge them. They were so many this time, and she still had no idea how to truly control this power of hers.

She was attempting to punch another away from her. At first, she thought it would be easy but no, it was not that easy at all! However just as she was about to fight another, a familiar sword cuts through, revealing Tsubasa who was using her singing to fight against the Noise.

"She's so cool!" Hibiki said with awe and praise.

Tsubasa conjured numerous swords and sent an energy slash right at the larger Noise, splitting it in half before it exploded in flames. The bluenette landed on her feet, satisfied with the defeat of the Noise. However, there was one thing she needed to do...

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki called out, rushing to her, "I-I know I'm still new to this, but please let me help! I know we can do this if we work together!"

Tsubasa remained quiet as she stared at the young girl. This girl… she had Kanade's Symphogear… She practically stole it! And this.. Will _not_ set with her. "Right… 'help'... If you want to help me…" She said, unsheathing her blade and pointing it at Hibiki, "Then prepare yourself… Let us see if you're even worthy to have Kanade's Relic."

"E-Eh?" Hibiki got out.

Tsubasa wasted no time as she swung her sword, only causing Hibiki to dodge the attack as the sword wielder continued, "What's wrong? Fight me!" Tsubasa demanded.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong!" Hibiki pleaded in response.

"Yes, you did… you stole Kanade's Relic…" She glared, before making a swing at the young girl.

Hibiki frantically dodged the attack, "I-I didn't know it meant that much to you! I just want to help!" She tried to say.

"You can help by standing still!" She responded, taking another swing as her blade grew.

The young girl stumbled in fear, trying to talk to Tsubasa but the only thing she could see from her was nothing but anger. Tsubasa charges forward to end the fight as Hibiki braced herself from the attack, using her arms to defend herself.

 _ ***CLANG!***_

Hibiki slowly opened her eyes before they widened upon seeing who was in front of her.

It was the white rider, Eternal. And she was defending her from Tsubasa.

This was a first for Hibiki to see the mysterious armored warrior in her own eyes. Meanwhile, Genjuro and the others who were in the base witnessed the live footage of the Rider.

"It's him again…" Genjuro muttered. He never expected for the warrior to show up where Tsubasa and Hibiki are. Just why show up there and how did he know?

"What are your orders, Genjuro?" One of the members asked.

"For now…. Simply watch. But make sure neither one kills each other." Genjuro noted.

With Tsubasa, she gritted her teeth as she tries to push him but couldn't. "What are you doing!?" She demanded.

"This fight is unnecessary!" Eternal said before he punches Tsubasa in the face to send her back.

Tsubasa rubbed her cheek upon the punch. He would have burned her but instead, he didn't. "Unnecessary? Do you even know the reason for all of this?" She questioned him.

"I don't give a damn!" He growled, twirling the knife. "So stay down, now!"

"You're the one who should stay down…" She said, before singing a tune, in moments several blades appear behind her and she sends them all at both Hibiki and Eternal.

Eternal grabbed Hibiki and rolled away from the attack, the girl raising her head to see his yellow visor as he released her. Hibiki could only watch in awe as the warrior stood up and faced Tsubasa, the flame design in his forearms igniting. He pointed at her before giving a thumb down. "Then it's time to send you to hell." He declared coldly before rushing towards her, his mind screaming at him to punish her.

"Stay out of this!" Tsubasa shouted out, continuing her song as the sword in her hand then changed to a whip sword as she lashed out, actually striking him with its range before tying up his leg and slamming him against the ground.

The rider planted his hands on the ground before his legs ignited and twirled, the fire's temperature passing through the metal. Tsubasa felt the heat as she yelped, her grasp no longer stable as the heat nearly burned her hand.

Raising her head, she sees him in the air with his fist and slammed her stomach. She gasped upon the feeling before the Rider shoves her away as she coughs.

"Why are you helping her!? She is the reason why my friend sacrifices herself!" She demanded to Eternal.

"She isn't one to blame!" He yelled. "The only thing I see is you who are blinded to it!"

"Yes, she is! It's thanks to her that Kanade is dead!" She shouted, "And now she has her Relic? I won't stand for that!"

"Tsubasa, enough!" He shouts, finally saying her name. "Even if you lash out your anger, it won't resolve anything! Do you ever think you are only distancing yourself from everyone!?"

"T-That is not true!" Tsubasa protested.

He dodged her blade easily as he got out Eternal Edge and held it against her neck, catching her by surprise. The live footage setting Section Two team on edge upon the action. "She did it to save those who were at that concert! Just look at yourself, Tsubasa! Is this what Kanade wants to see!?" He stated. "You becoming nothing but a killer!?"

"She would-"

"YOU'RE ONLY DISHONORING HER MEMORY!"

His shout caused Tsubasa to stop, her eyes widened in shock. "Is this what she wanted to see?! You killing an innocent girl?! That isn't what a _hero_ does nor a protector of the innocent! Are you really going to become a murderer? Because of your grudge?" His own words caused him to slowly lower his knife, the feeling affecting him upon mental realization as his cold fury and anger dissipated for a moment.

It felt like he was looking at a damn mirror.

"You are only blinding yourself from seeing that Kanade will always watch over you. Even if she isn't here anymore, she is still your friend. Would she want you to kill an innocent human being?"

"I-I… She…" Tsubasa only looked at her sword, seeing her hand trembling before she then let go of the blade and in moments, returned to her normal state as she fell to her knees, her hands covering her face as she cries into them. He was right… Kanade wouldn't approve of this… she would be glad someone inherited her power to save others… God… what did she do?

Eternal took a deep breath to stop himself from progressing as he tries to ignore the pain. He placed his hand close to his helmet since, underneath it, he could detect Shroud trying to contact him.

[ _Your target is approaching! 3 minutes!"]_

Eternal quickly looks behind him, looking at the sky and sees a small dot in the distance, no doubt the Dopant was approaching. "Get out of here…" Eternal spoke to Tsubasa.

She looked up, confused, "What? Why do I-"

"That thing is coming for you so you have to go."

"Wait! If it's some kind of Noise, we can help stop it!" Hibiki said, pumping up her fist.

"Not a Noise."

"A Monster? We can still deal with it." Hibiki said, "Sides if it's going to harm someone, I can't just sit back and watch."

Eternal saw the Bird Dopant landing on its feet, the claws at the ready.

"T-That's a big bird…." Hibiki gawked.

" _ **You are dead, Tsubasa Kazanari! YOU ARE DEAD!"**_

As the Dopant went to peck at her, Hibiki jumped forward and launched a right hook that tossed the giant Bird away as she landed, and ready to fight.

"I don't know who you are, but I won't let you harm Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki declared.

"Hibiki…" Tsubasa got out.

Eternal walked past the two to face the Dopant. He brought his arm up and a thumb down. "It's time to send you to hell," he declared before rushing towards the Dopant. The Bird screeched as it used its claws to defend itself but the Rider parried it before striking it across the chest, sparks casting off its hide.

" _ **Why can't you just move out of my way to kill her!?"**_

"You are only seeking revenge. I won't allow that to happen," Eternal replied.

" _ **Then you'll die with her!"**_ The Dopant cried out, spreading its wings as it then flapped them once, sending several sharp feathers at the trio, but mostly aiming for Tsubasa.

"Move!" Eternal said to the two girls as they quickly avoided the feathers that hit the ground.

Hibiki looks at Eternal, "Just what is that bird!?"

"I can't tell you," He replied. "You and Tsubasa have to get going while I fight it. It's different than the Noise."

"But I want to help!"

Eternal merely glanced at her, the girl seeing his yellow visor eyes. He was silent as his mind was trying to influence him, telling him to stop the Dopant alone. But he knew he had to have control or he will fall into its corruption.

"Look, while I may be new to this, but I know I can help out! It's better than taking this task alone!" Hibiki said.

"Plus…. You seem to be new to this as well…" Tsubasa noticed. "With how this thing is giving you trouble… you could use all the help you need."

Eternal knew she had a point. While he was one person, he can't do this alone since the Dopant is quick. "Alright just… don't try to get in my way…" he said before rushing towards the kaijin.

"Tachibana..." Tsubasa called out, earning the young girl's attention as the idol stood up, gripping her relic, "This time... Let us truly fight together." She said with a smile.

"Hai!"

" _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron..."_ Tsubasa sang before light surrounded her body and donned her suit once again.

Once the armor is donned on, Tsubasa started to sing off, summoning her blade before turning to Hibiki who then started to join in before within moments, the duo began to sing together as they charged in with Hibiki striking first before Tsubasa followed up with an upward slash.

The Dopant screeched in agony as it stumbled from the attack. Seeing the opening, Eternal rushed towards it before punching it in the face, the burning fist adding more damage to it.

" _ **This… this is all your fault Kazanari!"**_ It screamed.

"I do not know what I did wrong….. But this ends now." Tsubasa said as the song she and Hibiki sang started to reach it's climax as the sword wielder jumped into the air as her blade glowed before she sent out a large blue slash.

The Dopant wasn't going to let that happen as it used its small wings to quickly avoid the attack, each attack they brought causes the Dopant to take to the sky or use its feathers.

"Just how can we hit that bird!?" Hibiki complained. "It is too quick!"

"Speed…" Eternal repeated. He began to remember his fight against the Accel Dopant who used its speed to the advantages. It was due to the ACCEL Memory.

"All we can do now is try to slow it down," Tsubasa said as she sent another slash at the Dopant, to which it dodged it.

Hibiki frowned softly. She knew she had power, but she didn't even know how else to make this 'Relic' of hers truly work. She only knew how to sing but that was it.

"I have an idea," Eternal spoke earning the girls attention.

"You do?"

He brought out the ACCEL Memory. "If it flies fast then we fight fast." He explained.

"Will that thing even be enough?" Tsubasa questioned.

"I agree with Tsubasa-san…. What can that little flashdrive even do?" Hibiki added.

Eternal taps his buckle. "It is was provided me the power to fight."

" _ **Stop talking and die already!"**_ The Dopant cried out, flying down towards them as it sent more feathers this time, but as it did, it scoops Tsubasa with its arms and flew off with her, most likely a secretive place to end the idol.

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki cried out, as she tried to chase after the Dopant before tripping onto the ground. "Ow…"

 _["Enrique, you need to go after that Dopant now before it escapes. Otherwise, you'll be seeing Tsubasa's body on the news."]_ Shroud informed him on his coms.

"I understand," he complied before he rushed over to his motorcycle. He got onto it as the engine was ignited, the rider revving it and was prepared to drive away.

"Wait!" Hibiki called out rushing over to him, "Let me come with you!"

 _["Ditch her, Enrique. She's not important to the mission."]_

The armored teen was silent, but inside, he was rather shocked his own adoptive mother would want him to abandon Hibiki. While he had to stop the Dopant, he just couldn't leave her behind. It didn't feel right...

"Please…. I want to help…." Hibiki pleaded.

Eternal stared at her for a little longer before making the decision. A choice that was going to upset his mother. "Get on."

* * *

Tsubasa rolled across the ground, coughing from the recent kick. "Just what is it you want from me!?" She demanded, clutching her side.

The Dopant growled before its neck glowed and released the flash drive that had the letter B and the word Bird.

Tsubasa's eyes widen as she recognized the young girl, "Miyuki-san?" She got out.

"Of course it is me!" She snapped. "You didn't even recognize me back at the school you visited!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? WHY?! Because you abandoned me you bitch!" She yelled.

"Abandoned you? What are you talking about? You just left with no word!" Tsubasa argued.

"Liar!" Miyuki growled. " _You_ left me behind! All because of your friend! That Kanade chick!"

"I didn't leave! I focused more on my career with her!" She responded only to be smacked by Miyuki.

"SILENCE!" She snapped, "You left me…. You betrayed my trust and left me behind… You humiliated me and made me lose my scholarship… Now… I'll make you pay…" She glared before she held up a flashdrive with a 'B' on it shaped like a bird.

 **BIRD!**

"And I'll make you disappear for good…." She said, placing the Flashdrive on her throat as her body rippled and morphed into that of the bird monster. She then screeched loudly before aiming her beak at Tsubasa's chest, ready to plunge it through her.

Only for a white blur to ram it aside, sending it to the wall. The Dopant stood back up in anger and sees Eternal on his motorcycle. " _ **You again!?"**_ She yelled.

"HAA!" Hibiki cried out, flying down and kicking the bird to the ground.

Eternal got off of his vehicle and brandished his knife. "This ends here," he declared. "You can't keep up like this forever you know?"

The Bird Dopant growled in anger. Every time she tries, the Rider gets in her way to kill Tsubasa! Every single time! She needs her dead! But the Rider keeps stopping her! This wasn't supposed to happen at all!

 _["She distressed. Finish this quickly and get out of there."]_ Shroud ordered.

"Roger…" he brings out his ETERNAL Memory from his buckle along with ACCEL. "Time for a double combo." He slams the ACCEL Memory into the knife while placing ETERNAL Memory into the side slot of his belt.

 **ETERNAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **ACCEL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

In moments, the Bird Dopant cried out as static formed around her. The ETERNAL Memory commanded her to stay put as her body couldn't move. Red static and steam formed around Eternal as his blade glowed bright blue as he then rushed towards her, once reaching he made several swipes before reappearing behind her. The Dopant cried out in pain as it then exploded, only revealing Miyuki on the ground and the BIRD Memory next to her.

With Genjuro and the others in the base, they were shocked upon seeing that a monster was a human being who used a device to become a monster.

"To think… such a large beast was from a simple girl and device…." Genjuro noted.

"Orders…?"

"Have him join us as well."

"Roger!"

Back with Eternal and the others, Hibiki could only look in shock and horror at how Eternal harmed and possibly killed another human. Hibiki immediately ran up to the unconscious Miyuki.

"Are you alright, hey?!" Hibiki exclaimed praying to God that the girl wasn't dead. Why was that monster a human? What made her like that? Tsubasa came to her side and looked over Miyuki, and was a little shock to see no wounds and was just unconscious, but a little relieved as well.

"She's fine," Tsubasa said making the young girl turn around. "She's not dead if that's what your thinking, she just needs rest from the looks of it."

"Thank God." Hibiki sighed in relief but that still didn't stop her from worrying what they just did to another person.

The white rider merely looked at them before he sheathed his knife before turning around and grabs the BIRD Memory from the ground. He observed it as it glowed softly. No doubt it was responding to him and his ETERNAL Memory. Clenching it, he kept it as another reward. Now he owned ACCEL, BIRD, and ETERNAL. His mind slowly relaxed, no doubt the influence somewhat stopped for now.

Heading to his motorcycle, the side opened up to reveal a case that was meant to hold the Gaia Memories he obtained. Placing in the two other Memories he owned, the case closed before the side of the motorcycle closed up to hide the two devices.

"You're leaving?" Hibiki asked, now near the white rider as she looked sad to see him go.

"It's… part of my mission." He spoke. "I had to chase, retrieve, and leave… orders are orders." Getting on the motorcycle, he activated the engine as it purred upon ignition.

"Excuse me…." A voice called out as Eternal turned his head to see a well-dressed lady…. As well as several soldiers near her, "But do you mind coming with us for a moment? Our leader would like to speak with you." she smiled innocently.

' _Crap…'_ he swallowed.

 _["Enrique, don't follow their orders"]_ Shroud informed under his helmet.

" _H-How exactly?"_

 _[They aren't to be trusted, nor those two girls. I forbid you to even go near them anymore…"]_

Eternal froze for a moment. " _Mom, you can't be serious. I know these two girls earlier, why do I have to abandon them now?"_

 _["Does it look like I'm joking?"]_ She said with a stern voice, _["You are to leave and come back home. Since I know who these girls are working, for now, I forbid you from any more contact from them."]_

The white rider unknowingly gripped his hands tightly. To abandon the two girls he met before... it didn't feel right at all… " _I…"_ he nearly choked on what he wanted to say but he had to say it. " _I… I am sorry mom but I just can't…"_

 _["Don't you dare-"]_

 ***CLICK***

….. He actually shut off his coms from her….. And he knows he'll be in a world of hurt once back home. He just hopes she'll understand. _Hopefully…_

Turning around, he took a deep breath. "Fine…" he accepted but in his mind. ' _Mom is gonna kill me for this…'_

* * *

Eternal had to follow them on his motorcycle as he was between two other vehicles, no doubt wanting to make sure he doesn't leave. He felt uneasy but he had to keep his composure while keeping his armor on. Though what did make him feel at ease was with Hibiki and Tsubasa being near him, even if the young brawler had her arms around his, most likely to show him that it's safe.

The Rider was silent before he stopped his bike before noticing where he was at. It was that music academy he heard about. He raised an eyebrow underneath his helmet upon this. Getting off his motorcycle, he noticed the man with short brown hair and eyes with the black suit approached him with what seems to be cuffed in his hand.

The Gaia Memory on his belt was starting to influence him, _telling_ him to not submit to shackles. Telling him to break off and demand answers from the one in charge…. _Regardless of the casualties_ ….

Eternal's arms were glowing with flames, the man moving back a bit. " _No cuffs."_ He warned coldly.

"Don't worry…. He'll be safe." Tsubasa reassured the man before he nodded and walked off, rather quickly.

Eternal snorted, the other part of him feeling satisfied to see the fear. Strange… he never thinks like that...

But he then snapped out of it once he felt Hibiki's hand squeeze his gently, making him glance at the smiling girl.

"I don't know why... But… I feel like we've met before. And if my heart says that, then I trust you!" She smiled brightly.

"You are mistaken..." he looked away from her and followed the group. Entering the building, the man from before, Shinji Ogawa, gestured him to what seems to be an elevator so he complied and entered as the others did as well before he felt the descent. The Rider keeping quiet the entire time.

"Can you say anything?" Hibiki asked.

No response came from him, his arms crossed, simply waiting for the elevator to stop. As much as he wants to… he needed to get back home or his adoptive mother would give him an earful. While he does show kindness and care, he just couldn't talk to a lot of people. That day he lost his parents, it changed him. It made him keep away from a lot of people, only to be near his own adoptive mother for the past two years. He wasn't that very social to others either.

"She's only being friendly….." Tsubasa said, "It wouldn't be right to deny her now after you helped her out so much…. Everyone can use new friends…. Even me who was blinded by my rage…"

Eternal glanced at her before looking down for a moment until the elevator doors open, revealing a tall and muscular man with golden eyes, red hair, and a goatee. His choice of wear was a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pink tie with its end tucked into his left breast pocket, light beige slacks, and black and blue athletic shoes.

"Welcome!" He said happily. Eternal blinked underneath his helmet, baffled by this.

He merely had to do his best to keep quiet before he reluctantly followed and noticed that he was indeed in an underground base like the one underneath the home that Shroud owns. Pushing that aside, he looks at the man. "Why do you want to speak to me?" He asked.

"Well, to put it simply, I wanted to know a bit more about you, Kamen Rider!" He smiled.

What felt like seconds, he simply spun his heel and made his way to the elevator. "I was told not to discuss or tell anything. I am sorry but I have to go." Eternal answered.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Genjuro called out, waving his hands, "I can tell you're secretive, so then I'll cut to the chase…." He said before he snapped his fingers and in moments and banner dropped down along with confetti as the banner read, 'Welcome to Section 2!' on it.

A sweatdrop formed on his helmet. It was like meeting a strange group of people, well more like one strange man.

He felt his coms ringing, making him swallow to realize that Shroud is trying to contact him. He _really_ has to go. "L-Look, I can't join and I must go now. I have orders and I rather not upset… them." Eternal said as he increased the pace and entered the elevator.

Hibiki walked over with a sad frown as she clasped her hands together, "Please! I know you have duties, but we really could use your help!" She pleaded.

"She's right, the Noise attacks are becoming more frequent than before… Another set of hands could help save many lives….." Genjuro noted. "Including avenge those who lost so much already from them…."

Eternal stopped his hand from pressing the button, looking at the people. To avenge those that were lost...like his parents.

He clenched his fists. He wanted to destroy ALL of the Noise. Most of all, he wanted them to suffer for taking everything from him. But he would not join Section 2. His adoptive mother wanted him to retrieve the T2 Gaia Memories.

But perhaps they could form an alliance. He would not need to answer to them, but he could still offer his help to fight the Noise. The lights seemed to flicker. Something was happening. Suddenly, Eternal felt a familiar, cold presence. Slowly turning his head, he saw someone much to his disbelief.

Shroud stood there. Dressed in black, with her bandages covering her face and sunglasses. She had come to collect him.

"M-Mom?!" Eternal gawked, surprised she actually left her lab for once! And she seemed _very_ angry…. Especially at him.

Immediately, the Section 2 guards pointed their guns at the intruder. Shroud, however, tossed the flashbang grenade as everyone was blinded. But after a few moments, the light faded as they saw she and the white knight was now gone from their sight. Seems they were working together, new information they now have.

"Heh, wonder if she's single?" Genjuro smirked, wondering who the lady was.

They later found all their security footage erased. Even any record they had on Eternal.

* * *

 ***SLAP!***

"OW!" Enrique cried out as Shroud slapped him across his face.

" _That_ was for disobeying a direct order, young man." She frowned, already giving him his injection before she crossed her arms, "Seriously, what made you think it was a good idea to say no to _me_?"

"I was thinking we could agree to their terms."

"We do not require their help."

"But why not? They said it themselves, that the more help the better we're off to stopping the Noise!" Enrique responded.

"I said, NO!" she snapped at him, "I don't want you to involve yourself with Section 2 and their secret agendas!"

The Rider wanted to argue but he just couldn't… he knew she was trying to do this for his safety but at the same time, preventing him from making new friends…

"Now… get some rest…. You still have school tomorrow…" She told him before she made her way to the computer.

"Yes mom…" he nodded before he made his way out of the lab and to his room. When he did, he fell onto the bed and glanced at the window.

Once gone, Shroud sighs heavily as she leans against the chair near the computer, "That… was too close…." she muttered, "While the threat of the Noise is real… he should only focus on the Dopants and Memories…. He can't join them… Who knows what the Relics can do if they come into contact with ETERNAL….. I just hope they gave up as well…"

* * *

The next day, when the school day ended, the raven-haired teen left the school gates and made his way back home on foot. He carried his guitar over his back as it rested in the case while he looks at his phone to check any messages and luckily none, only from Shroud about his previous tasks. He sighed, knowing to not upset his mother next time. He began to ponder more as his mind started to wander off without him knowing.

"OOFF!" A grunt called out, snapping him out of his daydreaming as he looks down to see Hibiki on the ground, rubbing her head. "Ow…. my head…." She groaned before looking up into her eyes widen with a brightness, "Ah! Enrique-san!"

"Hibiki?"

"Hibiki-san, wait up!" Miku called out, winded and trying to chase after her, despite the young girl exhausted.

"You must be Hibiki's friend from before," He noticed.

"Y-Yes… I'm Miku Kohinata. It's nice to meet you." She introduced herself before bowing. "I am sorry for what Hibiki did."

"It is alright," he waved off before extending his hand to Hibiki. "Let me help you up."

Hibiki nods, taking his hand and being helped back on her feet, "Sorry about that, Enrique-san! Guess I should've slowed down." She giggled. "So what brings you out here?"

"I am actually heading home," he answered. "Since class ended and all."

"Ah! Well, then how about you hang out with us? We're heading to the mall!" Hibiki smiled brightly.

"Hibiki-san…."

"Relax Miku. Enrique-san is awesome!" She praised the teen.

"You… want me to hang out with you two?" He asked hesitantly. He still remembered Shroud's orders about being forbidden from seeing Hibiki.

"Yeah! Come on, it'll be fun!" Hibiki smiled, taking his hand and trying to lead him to the mall, "You look like you can use some fun for once! Why else am I doing my best to be your friend?"

This surprised him. Someone other than Tsubasa wanted to be his friend. While Tsubasa was one person he talks to, someone else wants to not just talk but be his friend. It was honestly refreshing...

"Well? Are you going to stand there with a confused look, or join us in some fun?" Hibiki smiled at him once more.

He glanced at his home from a distance then at Hibiki who kept her smile. "Alright… I'll go."

"Yay! Come on then!" Hibiki beamed as she dragged the teen off, as Miku followed behind with a giggle of enjoyment to see her friend so cheerful.

The Rider hefted up his instrument as he was being pulled by Hibiki. She seemed very happy about it as she leads him to the city. Looking at Hibiki, he said, "So.. why do you want me to go hang out with you two?"

"It's… because of your eyes… They looked so… lonely.." Hibiki said softly, "And…. I wanted to help. At least do my best to be friendly and hope to be your friend."

"I'm not lonely, I do talk to others… just… only to Tsubasa and my mother."

"But don't you have more friends?" Hibiki questioned, "I don't like it when I see good people like you who barely has many friends he can talk to, to help out…. To cheer up when they're at their lowest…"

Enrique couldn't help but smile upon hearing her ideals. It almost reminded him of how he often saw others. But it changed after that day. "You know, with that mindset, I am sure you can accomplish it." He smiled kindly.

Hibiki looked up at him and smiled, "Then… are we friends?"

He wanted to accept but the reminder was ringing in his mind.

' _You are forbidden from speaking to Hibiki and Tsubasa anymore.'_

"I-I… I'm…."

"Please?" Hibiki pleaded, putting a pout to her voice as her lip quivered with sadness…. She was a pro at this.

He swallowed heavily, his grip on the guitar case tightening as he tries to fight her look as it slowly etched into his mind. Even more so with now people watching them as some were muttering who cold he is for denying a cute girl like her.

"Alright…" he finally said.

"Yossha!" She gleed with a smile.

' _Mom is so gonna be pissed…'_ He shuddered.

"How about we go to the arcade?" Hibiki smiled, pointing to a very large arcade room filled with sounds of several games that ran in his ear and even started to awaken his competitive side.

Maybe it won't be so bad after all…

* * *

Correction, it was _very_ bad.

Somehow Shroud found out and now, he was being scolded by her in the lab. She was not happy as Enrique kept his head lowered.

" _Why_ did you speak to Hibiki Tachibana when I told you that you were forbidden?" Shroud demanded.

"I-I tried mom, but she kinda made it hard to say no…" Enrique flinched.

"And yet you disobeyed me, _Again_!" She snapped.

He flinched at her tone

"I am truly disappointed in you, Enrique…" She frowned at him, "Maybe I should just take your Memory and have someone else use it…. Maybe you're not even cut out for the outside world anymore…"

He lifted his head, his eyes filled with hurt upon her words. To not only stay in the house like before but not having the power to destroy all the Noise to avenge his parents.

"Now I expect you to be in your room, understood?" She ordered him. "You may grab stuff in town, but that is it. No fighting and no 'hanging out' with both Tsubasa and Hibiki. They are not to be trusted at all."

"Mom, I want to fight! Please, that Gaia Memory is the only thing to help me fight!"

"With how you disobeyed me? I rather take the risk and give it to someone who understands orders."

"I won't do it again! Please give me another chance! You said the Memory chooses the person and imprints! I want to fight and help!"

The masked woman stopped upon hearing his shout. She slowly glanced at him, the teen flinched until the woman fully turns around to face him. She stared at him critically for a moment, the sound of the lab is the only source of the sound. She looks at the Driver and Gaia Memory then at her adoptive son.

She tossed it to him, causing him to catch it. "This will be your _last_ chance. You _cannot_ speak to those two, be near them, and cannot hang out with them. You are to _only_ complete the tasks then come back. The only times you can go out is to the park, the shops, and the school. Is that clear young man?" She listed.

Enrique was silent as he tries to reply.

"I said, _'Is that clear?"_

"...Y-Yes mom."

"Good… now go…." She pointed to the stairs that lead to the house above and most likely his room.

He slowly nodded before he heads to his room. Once in his room, he sat on the bed before he clenched his hands. His mother gave him one chance… he can't be near Hibiki and Tsubasa at all… it just wasn't fair… but he didn't want to lose the only means to fight and avenge his biological parents.

Suddenly, he heard his phone ring, making him confused. Reaching into his pocket, he grabs the phone and sees who it was. The call showed it was Hibiki calling him… How she got his number he will never truly know.

He was hesitant to either answer or decline the call. But… he couldn't upset Shroud… he had no choice but to listen to her. He moved his thumb to decline and pressed it to ignore the call.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured.

* * *

 **A** CCEL: A Gaia Memory which grants the user incredible speed.

 **B** IRD: A Gaia Memory that can allow the use of flight.

 **E** TERNAL: A Gaia Memory that is in its incomplete state for unknown reasons, usage lethal to user's mentality. Cause unknown, possibly due to incomplete state. Has the power of Eternity and the fate of other Gaia Memories. At the moment, he has access to the 'Red Flare' mode. Possible to gain more power when his true potential awakens

* * *

 **A/N: Well that concludes the third chapter of the story folks! Seems like Shroud is preventing the secrets of the Gaia Memories from being discovered as well as preventing the Rider from being near Section 2. What will happen next? We just have to wait. I hope you enjoyed yet another updated story. Also to those who have recently read my newest story 'A Specter's Testament', I left a poll for the story. And also if anyone plays Monster Hunter World, feel free to join me in the hunt for monsters, (including the dangerous pickle, Deviljho). I wanted to mention that the story, 'The White Dragon of Fiore' will be updated hopefully by Monday or Tuesday so look forward to that. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review this story and also my newest story as well. See you all next time and stay in the shadows everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4: Crash and Blast

**A/N:** What is up, everyone! I am here with another chapter of Kamen Rider Eternal: The Eternal Music. I do apologize for the long wait. Work has been killing me and the fact I have to be ready for the trip to Japan in less than 7 months. Believe me, I will be very busy before then but hopefully I can do more of this publishing. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER W OR SENKI ZESSHO SYMPHOGEAR**

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

 _ **Dopant**_

* * *

 _The day continues in the Section 2 base as some of the members were trying to find anything about the Rider and still, everything they gathered was erased completely. Genjuro was impressed while astonished that the masked woman actually broke through security, hacked into their systems, and deleted everything about Eternal in the blink of an eye. Since then, the guards' security was increased due to the woman. And more so how Eternal called the woman 'mother', no doubt there is a relation._

" _Have we found any information on this woman and where they live?" Genjuro asked his crew, only for everyone to shake their head in unison. He sighed heavily as he leaned back against the chair. It was still amazing, not a single trace of evidence that they can use to locate them and offer them to help Section 2 out. Not even a speck of dust or skin could be found. Whoever this lady was, she was a true pro._

 _There was no luck in anything from the street camera. Absolutely nothing to find Eternal. It brought curiosity to who was Eternal and the masked woman. A mother and son fighting the unknown monsters. When Genjuro met Eternal, there was no sign of rage or anger like he witnessed in the former recordings, only calm, nervousness, even silence. Like a defective toy._

" _We can't give up…. We have to get them to help us, otherwise, this battle won't ever end…" Genjuro said, "I want everyone to double their efforts to find them! Understood?"_

" _Hai!"_

' _Just who were they…' Genjuro pondered._

 _He wasn't the only one as Hibiki was wondering who that Eternal. She watched the members of Section 2 trying to look into the matter. There was just something about Eternal and the masked woman. They were working together and they were family. The way Eternal reacted was like a pup following its mother. He followed orders from her and the way he tilted his head during the elevator and the fight against that weird bird was like he was communicating to her through a device underneath the helmet. He not only helped Tsubasa snap out of her anger but helped fight the bird creature who was human._

 _It was a true wonder to behold and one that they need to join. While it may not happen now, he can easily tell there's something more out there that could threaten the Earth if they don't start working together. Or at worst case this shadow taking Eternal into their fold, which would spell a worse fate than the Noise ever could do._

 _That aside, Hibiki has been trying to contact her new friend but every time she does, the call would get declined every time. Has she done something wrong? Or was there something else? It made her concerned for her new friend. She has seen behind his eyes was someone who lost so much, barely holding, and yet… a need for vengeance. It was common due to people losing those they cared about by the Noise but that level of need, it was like something pushed him to that need, making him crave vengeance._

 _Hibiki frowned softly as another unanswered call went by as she leaned against her chair with sadness. She wanted to hang out with him today and cheer him up more like before. What they did she did notice his mood changing for the better, but now that she's been unable to make any plans, she's worried that'll fade._

" _Enrique-san…" She muttered softly._

 _Just what changed…?_

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Song of Eternity**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Crash and Blast**

A few days have passed since the confrontation by Section 2 as well as Shroud prohibiting Enrique from going near Hibiki and Tsubasa. The raven-haired teen was currently at the school, looking out the window in the classroom as lunch began for the students who ate outdoors. He honestly didn't feel like eating… He simply watched the sky as his guitar was kept in the case.

He then felt his phone ring as he looked down for once, only to see a text from mom, telling him to head home once the next class ended. Guess that meant a Dopant was found? And just when he was enjoying the peace and quiet.

A soft sigh escapes his lips before he noticed another call from Hibiki. He grimaced before declining the call again. He didn't want to upset Shroud… but at the same time not wanting to ignore Hibiki. It didn't feel right but his mother was doing what is best. Or so she says.

After a few hours, class ended which allowed him to get up from his desk, grab his guitar case, and leave the classroom and made his way out of the school. Looking at the time, he noticed it was already 4:00 pm. Just how long has it been since he hasn't talked to the two? Hours? Days? It just felt unsettling. It felt nice to talk to them but now? It doesn't feel the same.

Another ring showed another text, as it was easy to tell she isn't the patient person right now and he needs to head home now.

He pockets his phone and rushes to the house with haste. When he made it to the doors, he opened it and said, "I'm home!"

Shroud took notice before continuing her work. "Welcome back. I need you to do me a favor." She used her device and sent a message to him. Enrique felt his phone vibrate and saw the message is a list of food. "I need you to head to the local market."

"Wait…. You texted me to hurry home… for groceries?" He questioned her.

"Is that a problem?" She glared at him.

"N-No mom," He shook his head.

"The reason I ask is due to my latest project; I rather not lose focus on it."

"O-Okay mom…"

"And make sure you stay away from those two girls, understood?" She reminded him.

"... Yes, mom…" he obeyed before turned to the door.

"And Enrique." Enrique glanced at his adoptive mother. "Be careful…".

"I will," He promised before leaving.

She frowns softly as she lowers her head, sighing softly, _'Am… I being too rough with him? Am I scared he'll be used as a doll and lose him like I lost my own?'_ She questioned in her thoughts, reaching in her collar before pulling out a locket, inside was herself and another boy, same age as Enrique was back then, which was 15 years old, but with a green and black outfit while holding a book in his arms. Her hand trembles softly as a few drops of tears dripped onto the locket.

' _I miss you so much… Raito….'_

* * *

The raven-haired teen was looking over the list of groceries on his phone. He understood that his adoptive mother was harsh at times but she cares about his safety, while it is a bit extreme. He could remember a year ago when he fumbled through old photo books of Shroud's workplace of some photos she treasured while some were torn apart like it was from anger.

' _I wonder…. If she too lost someone important to her?'_ Enrique pondered in his thoughts as he continued. He started to daydream once more, thinking about older and better times as he wasn't paying attention until he felt something against his body.

Looking away from his phone, the person who he bumped into was a girl, about a year younger than him. She had long pale purple hair that fell to her knees, separated into six strands, three on each side, and dark purple eyes. She wore a maroon dress with dark stockings and maroon pumps.

"Sorry." He apologized and offered a hand, but she slapped it away.

"I don't need your help." She said in a cold manner before getting up and glared at him. "Why don't you watch where you're going next time?"

"Hey, it was an accident! I said I was sorry." He argued.

"Well sorry isn't good enough!"

"For what? Bumping into you?"

"Well it's not my fault that you're clumsy."

Enrique merely rolled his eyes. "Whatever… I'm busy…" He said, about to walk past her until he felt her hand on his wrist, causing him to look at her.

"You think I'm just going to let you go for bumping into me? You also made me lose my phone!" she snapped, pointing to the grounds as bits and pieces of a phone showed itself below his feet. Even worse he was stepping on some. "You're going to buy me a new phone."

"Look, I am right now doing some errands so I do apologize for what I did," He explained before he pries her hand off of him and walks past her.

She glared as she rushed ahead and stood in his way, "Oh no, buster. You're not getting off that easily. Buy me a phone, or I'll charge you with assault."

"First off, you were the reason you bumped into me and dropping your phone. Secondly, the assault would be harm and proof of injury. Thirdly, you can replace your phone. And finally, you walked and could have avoided me in the first place so the blame is on you."

"Why you little!" She growled, before stomping on his foot hard.

"OWWW!" He yelped and held his foot in pain. "Now that is an example of assault! Ow!"

"Look, I need my phone for business. Since you broke it, you're buying me a new one now." She said, before gripping his ear and started to drag him to the phone store.

"Hey, I said I am not going! I have errands to do you know!?"

"Tough!" She snapped, dragging him inside the store.

"Ugh…" Enrique groaned. "I don't understand why you are like this all for a phone. Can't you just ask your parents to get you a new phone?"

"They died. Thanks for bringing those memories back up, jerk." She frowned.

The raven-haired teen flinched from her words. Him and his big mouth. "I… I apologize for bringing that up."

"Yeah, you should! Now shut up and just get me my new phone." She shoved him toward the counter.

Now, this was starting to infuriate him. "Hey, will you just stop being a jerk?!" He demanded.

"Says the guy who broke my phone and brought up old memories."

"I said I was sorry!"

"And do you want a medal for that? Or a pat on the back?"

Enrique clenched his hands, his teeth grinding against each other as, unknowingly, the ETERNAL Memory was glowing softly, _influencing_ him. His mind screaming at him to make her stop with the nonsense, harm her.

Harm… no, he couldn't do that. She may be hot-headed but he doesn't blame her due to her late family. Just what is going on with his mind? He never felt like this before.

"Can I help you, sir?" The employee asked him, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh uh…" He started and glanced at the girl for a moment then at the employee. He bit his lip until he noticed a phone charm by the register. Glancing at the girl once more, he took a deep breath. ' _I am so gonna regret this… but… a part of me feels like I should at least do something to make her stop…'_ Reaching in his pocket, he grabs his wallet and decided to pay for her phone while secretly buying that phone charm just to help her.

When the employee confirmed the payment, Enrique grabbed the bag and walked out as the girl followed. Once outside of the store, Enrique hands her the new phone. "Here. Happy now?"

"Yes, thank you," she said, taking the bag.

"Hold up…" The girl glanced at him.

"What is it now? Complaining again?" she frowned.

"No." He presents her the phone charm that had the image of a blue flame with the kanji image for protection on it.

"Huh? What's this for?"

"A sign of protection…"

"Why do I need this junk?" she questioned him.

"Look, sometimes bad things tend to happen. By man, nature, or others such as Noise…" He took a deep breath. "But… sometimes you just need faith in others… not because you have no choice but to at least have hope you can protect the ones you meet. A sign that shows trust and survival in a cruel world we live in." He said to her before forcing the charm into her hands before he decided to rush to the market to get the groceries.

The young girl frowned as she looked at the stupid charm. He actually bought something that's nothing more than a stupid gimmick? She shook her head as she raised her hand, ready to just toss the charm off but... For some reason, she couldn't she gently lowered her hand before looking at the charm as she scoffs and pockets it instead before making her way home as well.

* * *

After the hectic moment, he had to go to the grocery store to grab the needed groceries and thankfully, he managed to get what he needs. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I really hate this… that girl would be the end of me…" he grumbled. "Why did my mind felt like I wanted to harm her…? I couldn't do such a thing… it isn't right..."

"You're late…." Shroud said, walking into the room with her arms crossed and a disappointed tone, "Did you talk to them… _again_?"

"No, I ran into some girl who was being a total jerk," He answered. "And it was hectic…" he planted his face on the table. "She bumped into me and accused me of breaking her phone when she bumped into me!"

"Sounds like you got a taste of marriage." She said, cracking a joke.

"Heck no!" He stammered.

"Hehe, regardless…. I've been finding soft spots from a Dopant reading, but I can't pinpoint it exactly. I need you to investigate the area and figure out where it's at." she informed him.

"R-Right," he nodded before he left to the park.

"And also, be careful…. This one feels different from the rest." She warned him. "I'll let you know when I locate it so you can return home and get the gear."

Exiting the house, he walked his way to the park until his adoptive mother informs him of anything about the location of the Dopant. Thankfully, with the park having a fair amount of people, he decided that playing his guitar would provide a sense of relaxation for them.

When he saw the fountain, he sat against it and opened his guitar case. Once he grabbed it, he began to play like always, the rhythm providing a sense of relaxation and peace for those who hear it.

Though as he does, he forgets that he draws in a crowd from his playing as he continued to relax and play the instrument. The song flowing through the air as people record his playing or mutter nice things about him as he continued… only to stop when he heard of a familiar voice.

"Enrique?" Tsubasa called out nearby.

His entire body froze before he slowly turns his head to see the idol, his mind racing in panic upon seeing her, remembering Shroud's order. "Ts-Tsubasa, what are you doing here?" He said, his face draining in color in realization.

"I was heading home… What about you? You've been silent for days!" She said, walking over to him, "Hibiki is starting to think you lied to her. So what is going on?"

"It's… complicated."

"Complicated? How is ignoring everything about her and me, complicated?" She questioned.

"Tsubasa… I just… I just can't," Enrique said, stepping away from her.

"What happened?"

"I…" He remembered Shroud's warning. "I'm so sorry but I have to go." He quickly rushed past her, the bluenette calling out to him.

"Enrique…." Tsubasa muttered softly, a worried and hurt expression on her face.

With the raven-haired teen, he was far from the park but he kept his head lowered in guilt and shame. He felt guilty for not telling them the reason while shameful for having to leave them. It really was painful to do this… but he just couldn't anger his adoptive mother.

He began to swim through his thoughts as well as overreacting what his mother, as well as Hibiki and Tsubasa would do as the outcomes began to grow worse and worse until he felt his phone ring, making him tense.

"H-Hello?"

" _Enrique,_ _A Dopant signal appeared. Head out and deal with it quickly. Come back home to get your gear ready."_ Shroud informed.

Enrique snapped out of his trance when she said that as he bit his lip before nodding, "Understood."

Ending the call, he made his way back home to prepare himself for the upcoming fight.

* * *

 _In the Section 2 base, everyone was keeping track of any Noise resurfacing and luckily no signs. However one of the members suddenly took notice if a few cameras were pushed from wind before it suddenly was torn off. He was confused and checked a few and noticed the harsh wind was pushing across some trees. It was odd. There was no mention of a storm or hurricane in the weather._

" _Uh… Genjuro. Something strange is going on in one part of the city."_

" _Noise?"_

" _No, but… the weird thing is the wind that is passing through that section."_

" _Wind?" Genjuro turned to the screen, looking at the odd occurrence._

 _Suddenly alarms blared. "An emergency situation! It is happening at the same location!"_

 _The redhead looked at the alert and wondered just what was going on. Was there a connection to the wind or something else?_

" _Genjuro! We got incoming feed!"_

" _Put it up." By his order, the screen displayed footage of a green humanoid that wasn't a Noise but more humanoid as it was unleashing a breeze of wind that sent a few stuff flying._

" _Just what… in Kami's name is that?" He gawked._

" _Could it be related to the previous attacks of those two monsters?"_

" _It could be…"_

" _Sir! The masked rider has been spotted!" The screen displayed the rider with the motorcycle helmet obscuring his identity with the black uniform as he was driving towards the monster._

" _What should we do?"_

" _For now.. We wait…. Should he be in trouble, we'll send Hibiki and Tsubasa over to help assist." He ordered them._

 _They all nodded before they returned to view the scene and fight about to take place._

* * *

Enrique was driving to the destination as he could see the Dopant in the distance. He was in the black uniform Shroud gave him before when he fought the Accel Dopant.

The Dopant he saw was green in color as most of its body was covered in green wrappings, almost like armor while the right side of its torso was a silver color. Its head had one visible large yellow eye as the Dopant took notice of him.

" _ **Who the heck are you?"**_

Enrique merely grabs his Lost Driver and placed it on his waist. Bringing up the ETERNAL Memory, he said coldly, " _Your judge and executioner."_

 **ETERNAL!**

He placed his right hand on his helmet while he held the Memory in his left hand. "Henshin…" he slammed the Memory into the Lost Driver and slanted it as he threw out his right hand as if he had to claw something out.

 **ETERNAL!**

The tune played before the energy formed around his body and created the armor. Pointing at the Dopant, he gave it a thumb down, "Time to send you to hell."

Bringing up the knife, he rushed towards the Dopant who did the same as the Rider was about to strike, only for the Dopant to fly over him and use a cyclone-based attack and sent Eternal crashing to a car, leaving a major dent as the amount of force caused the glass to shatter.

The Rider growled in anger, picking up the knife and went after the Dopant. When the Dopant dodged the attack, the Rider used his flaming fist and used it as a feint to strike it with a right hook across the face before delivering a burning uppercut to its chin.

" _ **GAAHH!"**_ The Dopant cried out, flying back before it then crossed its arms. Thin lines form near it and upon releasing its arms, several air slashes flew through the air. Some went past and cut through buildings or flew over him and cut down the metal poles and beams nearby as the rest went straight towards him.

He tried to dodge but with how quick it was, it caused sparks to cast off his armor, stumbling from the attack. "Damn it…" he growled underneath his helmet he looks at his knife then at the Dopant. He needed to distract it.

Rushing towards the Dopant, the latter unleashed a blast of wind but Eternal rolled to the side and tossed the knife at it. It ducked as the knife was embedded into the wall behind it. However when it raised its head, it saw Eternal who tackled it into a restaurant, the two wrestling to overpower the other.

The Dopant growled, bringing its fist down to Eternal's back but he resisted and lifted the Dopant up, flipping it over as it crashed onto a dining table. The Dopant rolled to avoid a stomp to its face and grabbed Eternal's leg and said, " _ **Why must those like you always bother me?!"**_ It said and tossed him to the side, crashing through a few tables and impacted the wall.

The Rider shook his head before he was greeted with a chair across the helmet, sending him tumbling. He felt his anger rise before he punched the Dopant. "The only one who is an annoyance is you!" He growled, punching it with his flaming fist. He punched it again and again as the Dopant used its arms to defend itself. The Rider trying to break through, his own mind burning as the punch was going further and further with rage. When he tried another punch, the Dopant swerved before sending a blast of wind, sending him flying as it leaves behind a path of destruction that bent the metal, tables, and glass breaking upon pressure while the Rider was sent out of the restaurant.

" _ **Gotta… get away…."**_ The Dopant panted, creating a gust of wind underneath as it launched itself high into the air to get away from the Rider

Eternal groaned, slowly sitting up and sees the Dopant gone from his sights. "Damn it…" he slammed his fist on the concrete in anger. He shook his head to get rid of this strange feeling, his mind slowly relaxing from the influence. His breathing was heavy like someone punched the air out of him as he slowly stood up. " _Mom… the Dopant escaped… grh…"_ he cringed. " _And it… man, it hurts…"_

" _I saw…. It's good enough. Head back home and get some rest for school tomorrow."_

The Rider nodded before he went to his motorcycle and got on before driving away. His body hurts like hell that's for sure.

When he made it back home, he went to the lab and sat on the table. Removing the motorcycle helmet, he saw Shroud walking over to him and without words, he lowered his collar to allow her to inject the serum like before. He didn't flinch since he was now used to the pain.

"You're quiet… What's wrong?" She asked of him, already easily able to tell his feelings.

"Why do I have to keep being alone with no friends…" he spoke.

"Enrique, you can make frie-"

"But not Tsubasa and Hibiki?" He snapped. "Why can't I be near them or even try to make promises that can't be kept!"

"Enrique… You know the reason why you can't. They are apart of Section 2 and not to be trusted."

"Just why do you have to do this!? And for what!? Just because you don't trust them, that you can't trust two teenage girls!?"

"Don't snap at me, young man!" She raised her voice. "If you live under _my_ roof, you live under _my_ rules!"

He flinched from her voice but he lowered his head and said. "Am I just a doll to you…?"

This made Shroud's eyes widen with shock, "Enrique…. No.. I don't see you as just that. Why would you even think that, my son?"

"Every day, every day it feels like it is! Do this, don't do that! Don't be with them, be with them. It feels like you want to be in control so nothing happens! Like a damn doll!"

"I'm trying to protect you."

"From what? The world!?" He argued.

"So that you won't be used as a weapon by that damn government that runs the Sections!" Her tone held growing frustration.

"Oh! Me being used as a weapon? Why don't you just spill it? You only care about ridding the Dopants, don't you? You don't care about what Section 2 does! Or the Noise! So then what is this all about really?"

"I don't want to lose another son!" She snapped, "If you went to Section 2… I would lose another son again…. Lose someone I love to my very core…. All because of those damn monsters…"

"Mom…" he uttered. He never thought she lost a child from the Noise. It would explain why she never talked about her late son. He died from the Noise, possibly years ago when the Noise first arrived.

"You are _not_ a doll. Don't _ever_ think like that," she said. " _Don't_ that thought cloud your mind."

The raven-haired teen stared at his adoptive mother in guilt. "I… I understand mom… but… please… at least… at least give Hibiki and Tsubasa a chance. Not the others of Section 2, just the two…"

Shroud took a bit to calm down, inhaling deeply before breathing out. "I…. I suppose… I've… been too protective… over you…" She said, reaching down as she placed back her mask on, "I…. I'll let you talk to them…. Just… please be safe…."

"I promise I will be careful, mom."

* * *

Hibiki was at the cafe, eating with Miku but the caramel eyed girl was merely fiddling and poking her food with her chopsticks. She didn't feel like eating as Miku took notice of her friend's expression.

"Are you okay, Hibiki?" Miku asked, only for the young girl to nod softly. She's been quiet for several days now, most likely due to her 'new friend' who was now angering Miku of how he was treating her. "Hibiki, I am sure there could be a reason why he hasn't responded. Maybe he is busy?"

"But… All I wanted to do was be his friend… did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Hibiki." A familiar voice said. Hibiki looked back and saw none other than Enrique with his guitar case over his shoulder and a look full of shame.

"Enrique!" Hibiki gasped, "W-What happened? Did…. I drive you away?"

"It's not that…" he shook his head and glanced at the chair. "Mind if I sit with you girls?"

"Of course… but you best explain yourself why you made her sad." Miku frowned, arms crossed as she demanded an answer for worrying her friend.

He took a seat as he took a deep breath. "I am sorry for avoiding you girls. It just that… my mom wanted me to keep away from people she is… wary of. She was being overprotective."

Hibiki tilted her head, "Wary… of me? But what did I do?"

He knew he can't tell her the real reason so he knew he had to lie. "Just wary of those I meet."

"O-Oh….. I… I hope I didn't cause any problems?" Hibiki frowns softly.

"You didn't," he assured.

Hibiki nodded but she then did something unexpecting as she got up before hugging Enrique, "I'm glad you're okay…. And… I know it may not mean much, but I hope you and your mother can see more eye to eye than before…"

"We will," he nodded before looking at Miku. "And Miku, I do apologize for what I did to Hibiki. I hope you can understand why."

Miku sighed but nodded, "Just don't hurt her like that again, otherwise your mother will be the _least_ of your worries."

He gulped before nodding. "R-Right…" He then looks at Hibiki. "So Hibiki, how has everything been?"

"It has been okay. Just… uh…" She stopped herself, realizing that she couldn't tell Miku or her new friends about what she now does.

"Just what?" He blinked.

"Oh, i-it's nothing!" she chuckled softly, "Just boring school stuff as usual…"

"And sleeping in during class…"

"Miku-chan!" She whined.

Enrique chuckled. "Never thought you would do that, Hibiki. It kinda sounds like you do that often." He said.

"What about you!" She points at him. "I'm sure you do the same!"

"Actually, I don't. I merely focus on class and when it is lunch, I simply tune my guitar and play it to pass the time."

"At least you have something you enjoy… At our academy, it's just boring talk…" Hibiki groaned.

"You mean that music academy you girls go to?" He recalled.

The two nod, "While it is fun to sing there… it's still boring…" Hibiki groaned.

"And you kept getting scolded by the teacher," Miku reminded, earning a pout from her friend.

"You really should focus even if it's boring, Hibiki. You can actually learn something new."

"It's not my fault school gives me the Sleepy Disease." She huffed. "What about you, Enrique-san? What about your school?"

The teen blinked before he scratched his head. "Well, it is a bit new since I took online lessons for the past two years."

"Wait…. So this means this is your first high school?" Miku stated.

"Well, yeah since my mom decided to enroll me into it." He said, hiding the real reason.

"Oh wow! How is it?" Hibiki asked. "Have you made any new friends? Oh, oh! Favorite movie?" She began to add more and more questions to know more about her friend.

"I… didn't make any friends at the school," He admitted nervously.

"Well, you got me! And Tsubasa… and Miku too!" Hibiki said, pulling her friend closer to her.

Enrique couldn't help but smile kindly over her words. "You really are a kind person to be friends with, Hibiki."

"It's what makes her unique." Miku smiled softly.

"And I'm sure a guy her age would like her for that kind of personality," he complimented, earning a blush from Hibiki.

"I-I have a question."

"Hm?"

"A-Are you and Tsubasa…?"

"Er, what?" He blinked in confusion.

"Are you and Tsubasa a couple?" Miku said bluntly.

He stared for a moment before he facepalmed. "No, we aren't." He denied. "Seriously why must everyone assume that?"

"Because of this," Miku said, showing the photo of when Tsubasa dragged him off by his hand with hers.

Enrique sighed with slight annoyance. Already people are making false rumors of the two. "We are only friends, simple as that."

"Then might wanna do your best to explain, otherwise you'll be hounded out by many fans who love Tsubasa… in more ways than one." Miku noted.

He rolled his eyes while Hibiki had a request. "Ne! Can you play the guitar?" She requested.

He was about to reply until he heard his phone ring. Wondering who it is, he reached in his pocket to check and saw it was from Shroud. Placing the phone close to his ear, he said, "Something wrong?"

" _There are Dopant signals detected near your location…"_ She warned.

His eyes widened before he glanced at the two girls for a moment then at his phone as he moved away from the two. "Now? What about the gear back home?" He asked quietly.

" _Already on its way."_

The raven-haired nodded, "Alright…" he hangs up and walks over to the girls, Hibiki noticing the changed expression.

"Hm? Something wrong, Enrique-san?" Hibiki asked him.

"I… have to go…" he said.

"Your mother calling you?" She tilted her head.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Hehe, it's okay! Have a safe trip home!" Hibiki smiled.

"Thanks, Hibiki. See you guys later," he waved off before he quickly left the cafe and made his way to the location.

The Rider regrouped with Shroud who waited for him in an alley. She was standing by his motorcycle as she kept her Bomb Magnum close to her in case anyone tries to mess with her. She didn't want any obstacles in her way, to allow her adopted son to deal with the Dopant as quick as possible.

"Sorry for the holdup." He apologized.

"It is fair enough, the user recently used the CYCLONE Memory and is already attacking," She informed and tossed him the jacket and boots, allowing Enrique to switch his coat and shoes. Once on, he puts on the fingerless gloves before placing the motorcycle on his helmet. "Just remember, this Dopant uses wind so you have to find its weakness and grab that CYCLONE Memory."

"I understand mom… and also, thank you for allowing me to talk to Hibiki." He thanked.

"Just… remember what I said. _Only_ to those two and not Section 2."

"Right, right…" Enrique sighed as his motorcycle helmet lights up with coordinates, directions, and speedometer along with the Dopant target. "Wish me luck." He revved the engine and immediately drove to the location.

"Good luck…." She said softly before she headed back to base.

* * *

Hibiki and Miku were heading back to their dorm after a nice time. The caramel eyed girl was happy she finally got to see her friend and even hear his reason to why he kept away from them. Who knew he had an overprotective mother?

"I'm glad, Enrique-san came back. Guess I was over-reacting." Hibiki giggled nervously.

"At least he gave you an explanation to why he couldn't see you," Miku said.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I can't wait to hear what he will sing next at the park! It just gives confidence, even motivation, and understanding!"

"Hibiki… have you been going there almost every day?" Miku raised an eyebrow.

"I can't help it! His music is so good!"

"More like you have a crush." Miku teased.

Hibiki blushed with a stammer. "No, I don't, Miku-chan! Besides, I don't think he even likes me like that!"

"Hehehe, yet your blush says otherwise." Miku giggled, teasing the young girl more and more, even if she already knows that Hibiki doesn't have those kinds of feelings towards the young man.

"You're so mean," she pouted. As they were about to progress, a rush of harsh wind was blowing across the area, causing the girls to stop upon the harsh breeze that was spreading across the area.

"Man… these past few days have been- AAAAHHH!" Miku cried out, as another gust of wind lifted the girl off and almost high into the air.

"Miku-chan!" Hibiki grabbed her friend's hand as the harsh wind was causing Hibiki to be dragged. "Hang on!"

Miku held on with both of her hands, trying to hold on from the harsh wind that attempting to take them into the air.

" _ **Bothersome and ANNOYING!"**_ The girls took notice of a green armored monster who was surrounded in a cyclone. The area was becoming harsh as civilians run from the humanoid.

"W-What in the world?" Hibiki got out.

" _ **You all should just go AWAY!"**_ The monster cried out as more wind erupts out of its body, flinging those who were running away into the building or into the rivers below, as others and vehicles were flung into the nearby buildings and windows.

"Hibiki-san, what is that thing?" Miku questioned her about what this thing is.

Hibiki could only stare in shock upon seeing it. She couldn't do her transformation in front of Miku. She had to do something. However, the Cyclone Dopant unleashed a harsh cyclone as the area was being shoved further, the wind heading towards the two.

The girls embraced each other as the attack headed towards them.

 **ETERNAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Hibiki flinched as she heard that a slash racing downward and cutting down the debris that came at the girls. As the smoke cleared, the two then saw the White Rider standing there tall, weapon in hand.

"I-It's you…" Hibiki got out.

Eternal glanced at her and Miku then at the Dopant. He thrust his arm and gave a thumb down, "Time to send you to hell." He declared before charging towards the Dopant.

" _ **You again?! Just stay out of my way!"**_ Cyclone shouted, sending gusts of wind and debris at him. Though at the same time the Dopant was expecting that so it can deal with the two he's in front of.

The Rider grabbed Miku and Hibiki before rolling away to avoid the blast as he held onto the two. "You girls okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah.." Hibiki nodded.

"Who.. are you?" Miku added.

"Kamen Rider Eternal." He replied before getting the girls to safety and rushed towards the Dopant, avoiding its attack and delivered a suckerpunch across its head.

Hibiki watched before she nods softly as she turns to Miku, "Come on, Miku-chan. We should hurry off before we get hurt." she said, though lying to help change and fight the monster.

"H-Hai."

* * *

Eternal cringed as he was slammed to the wall as the Dopant pinned him against it, punching his chest as sparks cast off his armor from each punch. The Dopant responds with its own punches as it flew back and sent several rocks and car parts at the rider.

He dodged every debris only to get close and receive a burst of wind. Sparks flew off from his armor from the blow before the two jumped back to gain distance.

The Rider panted as he grips the knife tightly, the adrenaline pushing him and the Gaia Memory continuing the influence in his mind. He _needed_ to end this fight. He _wants_ to win and _punish_ the Dopant. _It_ was an enemy, just like the Noise that took his parents away.

" _ **Bah… why don't you just stay down and die like the rest of these idiots who mistreated me?"**_ Cyclone growled.

The white armored Rider growled before he chose to end this fight once and for all. He lunged at the Dopant as the Dopant was now on the defensive, trying to defend itself from Eternal's ruthlessness. The kaijin blocked his attack and planted his knee to his chest but Eternal quickly blocked the attack with his hand, wincing from the amount of force it used.

Seeing the chance, he punched the Dopant with a burning fist, hitting it directly in the chest, sending it reeling as it clutched its chest in pain.

The dopant cried out in pain before using its wind to douse the flames. It soon began to build around his arms but before it could launch them, a familiar fist struck him down as Hibiki landed.

"I'm here to help!" she announced proudly.

"Why are you here? This fight is already getting dangerous as it is," Eternal asked, avoiding the Dopant's attack.

"To help you, duh!" She said jumping up and kicking the Dopant.

"I said I…" he cringed, holding his head from a sudden migraine coursing through his head. It felt foreign and it was pushing him. It was like the influence was getting to him.

"Hm? Are you alright?" Hibiki asked as she got close to see if he's okay.

"Stay out of this," he said coldly.

"But I can help! Sides he's hurting people! I can't just sit by and let that happen."

"JUST STAY OUT OF THIS, NOW!" He demanded, causing Hibiki to step back a bit. She never saw this side of the rider. Eternal looks at the Dopant and rushed towards it in sudden, cold fury. The fighter's vision was being fooled, influencing him to believe the Dopant was a simple Noise, waiting to be exterminated.

" _ **S-Stay away!"**_ Cyclone cried out, sending tornados at him to keep the rider away. He was scared.

"You aren't getting away from me this time!" Eternal roared, his lust for revenge increasing.

From the lab, Shroud's eyes widened underneath her bandaged mask. She could detect the mentality readings through the motorcycle helmet her son wore underneath the armor. She could witness it withering slightly, no doubt the Gaia Memory is pushing him with its influence. She grabs her gun and the serum before rushing out of the lab.

" _ **GAAAAHH!"**_ Cyclone cried out in pain, being slashed hard before being struck across the face as the Dopant dropped to the ground, unable to move.

"It is time to end you, straight to hell," Eternal said, placing the Gaia Memory into his side.

 **ETERNAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

His feet ignited before he leaps to the air before performing a corkscrew kick, heading straight towards the Dopant. The kick came in contact before it exploded into flames as the Gaia Memory flies off of the host and by Eternal's feet.

The person behind it was a middle-aged man, covered with scars and his face somewhat disfigured. He didn't seem evil, just misunderstood and treated poorly. But ETERNAL…. Only thought to be rid of him….

The white rider gripped the knife tightly and approached the man. Once he was in front of him, he glared down at the man with anger. Hibiki's eyes' widen in horror seeing what the rider was going to do.

"P-Please…. Have mercy…." He pleaded with fear.

"Sorry, out of mercy…." Eternal said coldly, lifting his blade up.

 **BOMB: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

A sphere of energy shot towards Eternal that split into smaller clusters of spheres that attached to his armor. He was confused until it exploded, sending the Rider flying and out of his armor. His gear still on but unconscious.

Hibiki looks and sees the masked woman from before that Eternal called 'mom'. In her hand was a rather large pistol while she kept focused.

"Stand down," Shroud ordered.

She walked over to him and gently helps him up as she knew he was unconscious from the blast. Reaching in her pocket, she grabbed the injector and injected the serum into his neck. A soft groan was heard underneath the motorcycle helmet as Shroud gently carries him as Hibiki watches them leave.

"W-Wait!" Hibiki called out, only for Shroud to point the gun at her.

"Don't follow." She warned.

"But he's my friend!" She argued.

"You don't know who he really is."

"I don't care! He still helped me before and still my friend!" Hibiki said, "And I'm willing to do as much as I can to help him."

Shroud stared at her, the girl not intimidated by the bandaged mask. The woman kept her gun trained on Hibiki as she slowly walks back. The caramel eyed girl watched, wanting to follow as she wanted to take a step forward.

"Don't… I won't hesitate to shoot you…." Shroud denied.

"Then you'll have to take more than one shot…." Hibiki glared, "He's a friend, and I'm not backing off until I know he's safe…" She said before she then got into a stance, ready to defend herself but not harm the woman.

The woman merely shook her head and reached in her coat and produced two canisters. She tossed them before it emitted smoke and a flash of light, blinding Hibiki as she coughs from the smoke. When it cleared, she saw the duo already gone like the wind.

"Gah! I hate her so much!" Hibiki complained, stomping on the ground in frustration.

* * *

"Ugh…" The raven-haired teen groaned, grasping his head. "My head…"

"About time you woke up…," Shroud said, standing with her arms crossed and obviously angered.

"What happened…?" He cringed. "And man this hurts…"

"Your Memory took influence and you almost killed the Dopant when he was in human form."

The piece of information stopped the Rider, his eyes widened in shock. "Please tell me I didn't…"

"You didn't because I prevented it," she responded, giving him relief. "However you need to realize that this _isn't_ a joke, Enrique. The ETERNAL Memory's power is currently incomplete thus _very_ dangerous. You have to realize that you must focus on what's at hand and not let it get to you."

Enrique lowered his head. "I… I understand…"

"Just… make sure you be more careful then." She sighed, "Also… your 'friend' is getting too close for comfort... I'm not sure if we can trust her should she find out."

"Why is that a problem?" Enrique asked, "She's too kind and innocent to do us any harm."

"It's because she is with Section 2! I will not have them use you as a weapon!"

"Hibiki's too kind to do us any real harm. I'm sure if she found out, she would keep it secret."

"My answer is still no." She denied. "You must _never_ tell her about your Rider persona and she cannot know who you are under the armor. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes… mom…" He obeyed, lowering his head.

"Good…." She sighed with annoyance. "Just remember what I said, is that clear?"

"I-I will be careful next time."

"Okay…." She said softly. "Now…. go get cleaned up. I have dinner cooking."

He nodded before he exited the lab and went to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower. As the warm water touches his skin, he lowered his head as flashbacks of the fight returned in his head.

Was that side… really him? Was the lust for revenge something he has been keeping bottled up a way for the Memory to influence him? Was… he really starting to be focused more on vengeance than saving?

Turning off the water, he grabbed a towel to dry himself before putting on a fresh set of clothes. He left the bathroom and made his way to his room before noticing his phone that was on the desk, ringing a few texts. Checking to see who it was, he learned the messages were sent by Hibiki, most still wanting to chat and be friendly to him. It truly warmed his heart to see someone friendly to him. And he was very glad they were friends.

Deciding to respond to the message, he asked her how she was but he knew she was around when he fought the Dopant. The response he got was that she was doing well which was a technical lie due to the fight. He could only chuckle softly. That being said, he decided to message her that he had to do some stuff before placing the phone back on the desk.

He walked downstairs to get himself his food. The food's aroma reaching his nose as he approaches the kitchen. He saw only one plate, no doubt Shroud took hers to the lab since she is always there for her projects. Taking a deep breath, he sat down on the table, grabbed the spoon, and began to eat.

Once more, his mother's cooking filled him up well. The taste, amount and flavor made him eat it slowly, savoring each bite and taste. A soft smile on his face as he continued before he finished his plate and went back for seconds… And he then realized how hungry he was. That fight must've taken a lot out of him if he was this hungry. Guess she realized this and made enough for him to have his fill.

He took a bite of the food, continuing to satisfy himself of the delicious meal. Once he finished, he sighed with satisfaction. "This hits the spot…" he smiled. Standing up, he grabs the dishes he used and cleaned them.

As he washed his dishes, he heard his phone ring. "Hm?" He blinked before he reaches for it and answered it in speaker mode to allow him to wash dishes as he speaks. "Hello?" He responded.

" _Hey… Enrique…"_ Tsubasa's voice called from the other line. _"Hope… I'm not disturbing you?"_

The raven-haired teen stopped upon hearing her voice before continuing, "Not at all. I am just cleaning up since I ate dinner. I was planning on calling you since I wanted to apologize."

" _Apologize? For what?"_

"For running a day ago and not giving an explanation…" he took a deep breath. "I had some trouble…"

" _If anything, it was my fault, Enrique… I did push you a bit…"_ She replied softly, obviously trying to make it right for both of them.

He turned off the faucet before remaining silent for a moment. "Don't blame yourself…" he spoke softly. "And you weren't pushing me… you wanted to know the reason why I avoided you guys before…"

" _Still… I feel like it's somewhat my fault…"_

"Tsubasa, look, the reason why is because of my mom… she… can be overprotective at times. She doesn't trust a lot of people…"

" _Why doesn't she trust people…?"_

The Rider could remember her defensive and stern behavior. "I… I don't know. She never told me. I have only known her for two years."

" _Eh? Two years?"_

"...She is my adoptive mother." He admitted.

" _O-Oh… I didn't mean to bring up those memories..."_

He gripped the edge of the sink tightly, flashbacks recurring in his head. The images of that day when everything was taken from him. His teeth grinded in growing anger. He couldn't do anything that day he lost his biological parents. He watched with his own eyes, seeing them vanish into ashes by the Noise. He wanted to get stronger in order to rid the Noise of their existence.

" _Enrique? Are you alright?"_ She asked, snapping him out of that trance.

His grip loosened and looks at the phone, "Y-Yeah… just… thinking is all…" he took a moment to breath and needed to change the subject. "Aside that matter, I just realized you sound better than last time. I take it something happened that helped you?"

Tsubasa smiled softly on the other line, _"Let's… just say I have a friend who's being a better help than I thought."_

"Oh?"

" _Hehe, I can probably tell you later at some point… I... was more of wondering if you're free, tomorrow?"_

"Hm?" He glanced at the calendar. "Well, since tomorrow is a weekend, sure why not?"

" _Awesome. Then, come meet me at the mall."_ Tsubasa smiled, sending him the map to where it's located.

"Alright. See ya tomorrow Tsubasa. And… thanks." The phone ended as Enrique dried his hands from the water before grabbing his phone. He received a text from Shroud, the message displaying the needed supplies, again.

He sighed but he understood his mother barely leaves her lab due to the projects. She barely gets out of her own home, only during situations involving the Dopant.

Grabbing the house keys, he walked out and went to the local store to grab what she needed.

* * *

After getting everything, he began walking back home as the streetlights were lighting the night as he walked home. In one bag carried a few electronics that Shroud needed. He wanted to know why but she simply said 'for projects' which made him wonder just what she is working on down there. He wanted to know but she would probably say, 'Only for her to know'. Even more, how the employee in the store simply gave him the bag with it, almost like Shroud made a call that he would be picking it up.

"Just what is it that mom is working on?" He mumbled. In his other hand, he had snacks since he was hungry.

He continued to walk, his mind in other places as he didn't seem to know where he was going. As he does, he then felt someone against him, before he fell back onto his butt. He bumped into someone.

Rubbing his head, he looks and sees… the girl from before.

"You again!?" She recognized, pointing at him.

"Sorry for bumping into you, again," He apologized. "Why are you even out here this late at night?"

"Why do you care?" She crossed her arms.

"Because I know bad things happen," he argued. "You should be careful you know?"

"It's not like you care," she huffed. "I bet you're just stalking me…"

Enrique sighed as he stood up, brushing off the dust. "I am not. I am heading home." He gestured to the bags in hand.

The girl merely glared until the sound of stomach grumbling was heard. A tint of red rose to her cheeks, causing her to turn away in embarrassment.

"Are you hungry?" He guessed.

"N-No!" She yelled, only for her stomach to growl again, her face becoming a dark shade of red.

"It sounds like it does."

"I am not-" She was stopped by another louder gurgle.

The young Rider sighed before he sat on the bench and reached in one of the bags and brought out a wrapped onigiri. "You want an onigiri?" He offered.

"I don't-" Another gurgle made her groan with hunger before she quickly snatched it and devoured the onigiri with ease.

Enrique smiled and grabbed two more and handed one to her as he unwrapped his own, taking a bite of it. The two sat on the bench, the silence between them as they eat.

"Why are you even helping me…" She frowned, eating another one that he handed to her.

"We may have gotten on the wrong foot but I know we can try and get along," he shrugged, taking a bite of his snack.

"Sure…." she rolled her eyes, "Like I haven't heard that lie before…"

He frowned, "I am not lying. What I am saying is true and I hate it when I go back on it. When I make a promise, I make sure I fulfill it."

"Like you can."

"No matter the situation, I will help someone in need." He said firmly, gripping the necklace tightly. "So that no one won't lose someone like others has…"

The girl was about to take a bite, glancing a look before taking a bite.

"Besides, as one person told me, you should have a friend who can be there to help you." He smiled.

"Friends? Are nothing but people who'll betray you in the end…" She responded.

"Why would you think that?" He raised an eyebrow. "If they betray you, they aren't friends. A real friend would help you be happy, a chance to make memories, even spend time and have fun."

"Then you're just a blind as everyone else in this stupid world…" She spat out.

He frowned, "Not everyone is stupid you know? Sure the world can be a harsh place but what I do know is that there is always hope. When there's darkness there is always hope for everyone."

"Then you don't know how the world truly is…"

The raven-haired teen merely stared before he frowned deeply. "You sure have a grudge against the world." The girl merely turned her head away. She needed someone to befriend her, to help her have a better outlook on the world. "How about this: what if I became your friend?"

She soon began to cough, pounding her chest before the food dropped to her stomach as she turned to him, confused, "Excuse me? Mind repeating that?" She requested him, even though she knew what he said.

"What if I became your friend?"

"Are.. you serious?" She got out, "Why ask me that? I don't need friends… You'll just use me like the rest."

"I won't for I am not that type of person." He reached his hand out to her. "My name is Enrique Narumi. What is your name?"

She remained silent for a bit, thinking over this and started to question this situation. But for some reason, her body reacted differently, "Chris Yukine…" She introduced, _'Why did I just tell him my name?'_

A smile curled his lips, "It is nice to meet you, Chris." He heard his phone, making him check to see it was from Shroud. "I should go now." He handed her the last Onigiri. "Just be careful on the way home, okay? Have a good night." He waved before walking back home.

She looked at the Onigiri, still baffled how he easily was able to get her to tell her name to him. She pondered over why before shaking it off and eating the onigiri before she left as well.

What they didn't know was their paths will cross again soon enough.

* * *

 _In a mansion far off the city, statues lied around as the night was brewing. Inside the home, a man in his forties while petting a cat in his arms, was staring at the window. Across from him was a man with short black hair while wearing a black suit and black tie with a red handkerchief in his suit pocket._

 _On the desk was a laptop that displayed video footage of Eternal fighting the Dopants while taking the T2 Gaia Memories. "Seems that someone found it before I was able to retrieve it." The man in the suit informed the older man._

" _Even worse…. They found ETERNAL…" A woman said, walking into the room, "We can't let that person have that Memory…"_

" _And we have seen him win ACCEL, BIRD, and CYCLONE." The man's grin turns more psychotic. "Make me wonder what it would be like from we saw. Any suggestions Ryubee?"_

 _The man stared out the window as the cat purred. "Find out who it really is. And send a few of your men to retrieve whatever T2 Gaia Memories that person has."_

" _And when they find the person and their identity?"_

" _Kill him…"_

* * *

 **A/N: Well that is it for this chapter folks. It seems a certain group is now becoming aware of Eternal's presence and things are about to turn from here on. What will hallen next? We just have to find out in the jext chapter. Again, don't forget I will be very busy from mid July- End of August due to my trip to Japan. Hopefully during the trip I will have some time to publish. Anyways, stay in the shadows everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dangerous Encounter

**A/N: What is up, everyone! I am here with another chapter of Kamen Rider Eternal. As you all noticed, Kamen Rider Eternal is making a return in Zi-O which has me anticipated to see what will occur. And also I recently went through a promotion for my job so I will be busy from time to time but don't worry, I will find time to update my stories. Anywho, let us start the new chapter, shall we?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER W OR SENKI ZESSHO SYMPHOGEAR**

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

 **Dopant**

* * *

 _The cities have always been unique. Each one may be big, small, lengthy, or crowded. But the one thing that remains is those who can cause trouble. No matter where you look, there will be those who don't seem to be in the right places._

 _In the streets of the city, a tire seemed to be rolling around. It was odd, until after it continued to roll down, a few gang members chased after it, angered and with guns ready as they fired at the tire. And oddly enough it swerved away from the shots as if it was alive._

 _"Keep dodging all you want, Jet! We know you stole from the boss! Regardless of that dinky toy, you can use, we know you! We'll hunt you down until you're dead!" One of the members cried out, shooting at the tire once more._

 _The tire continued to roll away until it was heading towards a busy street that caused some of the gang members to stop knowing the tire was going through the traffic, preventing the gang from chasing him._

 _It rolled through alleyways before stopping and shifting to a humanoid creature, and it was entirely grey with some silver and black accents and lines that even showed something that of a face along with a tailcoat behind it._

 _The thing took a moment to breathe before it shifted to its true form, showing a man with grey hair which bore yellow accents on the bangs as he held up a Gaia Memory with a 'D' on it that read 'Dummy.' "I may have stolen from the boss.." He panted, lifting vast amounts of money in hand with a smirk, "But even I know how to use this device." He chuckled before standing up._

 _"Well… guess I should move into the next town!" He said, lifting his terminal to decide where to go next. When he scrolls through, he noticed something. The article was mentioning the Kamen Rider. The title made him freeze upon an old memory. "Kamen… Rider?" He got out before growling, "Skull…"_

 _He could never forget that person who put him behind bars a few years back. The one who ruined his life! While he isn't alive now from what he heard, he will not let any part of his legacy ruin him like before!_

 _"Heh, wonder if they'll change… If their hero starts doing crimes?" He grinned, holding up his memory._

 _DUMMY!_

 _He then placed it on his forehead as it shifts him into his Dopant form. He chuckles again as his body shifts into a new form, "Now... let's see if they like my sins?"_

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Song of Eternity**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Dangerous Encounter**

A new day began in the city, and the young Rider was looking at his phone while leaning against the light post. The reason he was waiting was due to the promise he made with Tsubasa, so he was waiting by the light post that was close to the mall. He felt a little bored while waiting, as well as updating Shroud if there were any signs of the Dopants. That said, he lowered his phone and took a deep breath before exhaling softly to calm himself.

"Did I keep you waiting for long?" Tsubasa called out as she walked over. She had a blue top and long white pants, with a cute, stylish hat and glasses over her eyes.

"Meh, I didn't mind waiting," he shrugged. "It gave me some time."

"Well, shall we start this?" Tsubasa smiled softly.

Moving away from the light post, he said, "Sure, might as well start now."

The two then head into the mall, having a nice hang out as they begin their time as friends. The first one though was a surprise as they went into a karaoke area as Tsubasa sang or him, showing off her talent and musical choices.

After finishing up the karaoke, the raven-haired teen took a deep breath to relax as the two found themselves at the food court, the duo eating their meals.

"What do you want? My treat." Tsubasa offered.

"Nah, I'm okay as it is Tsubasa," he denied.

"I appreciate that sentiment, but… I really would like to treat you after everything…" She said softly.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow as he sets down his fork. "What do you mean by that?"

The bluenette took a deep breath to build up what she needed to say, "When I saw you at the park, I was shocked to see that you were alive. I wanted to be angry at you knowing that you lived…" Her statement made Enrique frown. "But…"

"But what?" He asked, preventing the onset of anger from rising.

"But… then when I started to hear you sing, it reminded me of what Kanade told me about how we sing to give others hope, smiles, and dreams. If I blamed you for it, then I would be breaking Kanade's faith she had in you…" She explained.

Enrique stared at Tsubasa with a critical gaze before he closed his eyes to ingest the statement into his mind. Once entirely calm, he said, "Then why now? Why not a year ago or even times you go to that park?" He questioned.

"Cause…. I was unsure if you were still alive. Unsure if these feelings could ever change back to what I was before..." She said softly. "And… I… want to try my best to change that with you…. And find my light once more."

The Rider sighed heavily, finally realizing her words were nothing but the truth. The reason why she never approached him before was that she didn't know if he lived and add the recovery from the trauma from losing Kanade. If anything, she wanted a chance to make up for what happened two years ago.

"So…. this… is not just us hanging out, but for me to apologize and hope to redeem myself…" she said softly before bowing to apologize.

"Tsubasa," Enrique called out to her. The idol furrowed her brow slightly and slowly looked up at him. "I understand why you want to do this, and I don't blame you…"

"You… don't?" Tsubasa inquired with surprise.

"After losing someone close to you, you felt upset and had to blame someone…" he looks at his necklace around his neck. He could remember how he was after losing his parents to the Noise. All he thought was a need to destroy them. "And all you could think was to lash out in anger for losing someone you cared about. But after that, through those dark moments, you often try to find a way to stop it from getting to you. Sometimes it takes forever, other times it tends to haunt you that you must not let it occur."

"What I know is that while it is true to have revenge…" his expression turned grim and dark. "You can't allow it to overcome you or you will make a mistake that you will regret." His hands gripped the soda can tightly, and nearly crushed in his grip. Even he still wishes he could kill the Noise, kill them until they are gone. He wanted to exterminate them.

Tsubasa looked at her friend in the form of a new light. She never thought to hear such a speech. And what he said was true; while it is okay to have revenge, it isn't right to focus on it at all costs. It would only lead to a mistake she could regret. Suddenly a flashback came into her mind.

 _"Is this what Kanade wants!? T a murderer because of the girl who now has her armor!?" Eternal demanded in anger._

Tsubasa nodded, "Yeah…. You're right…"

Enrique's grip on the can loosen before he lifted his head to look at her. He shook his head to stop whatever was affecting his head. It slowly felt calm before the American checked the time. Just as he did, he heard his phone ring. Checking to see who it is, he saw it was from Shroud. "Give me a moment, Tsubasa." He stood up from the seat and kept a distance to prevent her from hearing. "What's wrong, mom?"

" _Come back to the house now. This mission is an important task_."

"Huh?"

" _Just get back and fast."_ And she hung up. He never expected to hear her tone in that type of manner. She sounded very serious and yet angered. That combination was a first to hear. Whatever is going on, it was necessary. Walking back to Tsubasa, he said, "Sorry, Tsubasa, but I have to go."

"Huh? So soon?" Tsubasa inquired in which her friend nodded, "Was… it something I did?"

"No, it is just something my mom needs help with," He said, hiding the real reason. "Sorry, we have to end the hang out this early."

The bluenette nodded in understanding, "Alright. We'll try to reschedule again."

"...Hopefully," he replied before he left.

* * *

Entering the lab, the teen noticed Shroud staring at the screen, her hands gripping tightly with her left hand holding the gun. "Uh… mom?"

"Go after the Dopant."

"So another mission?" Enrique guessed.

"Yes, he's in the center area of the city. Go after him now…" She ordered. "And _don't_ trust anyone in the fight."

"U-Understood," He obeyed before he grabbed the uniform and got into the gear. Once his suit was on, he walked over to the motorcycle and outs on the helmet. With the piece of equipment over his head, the visor displaying directions and type of Dopant. Revving the engine, he immediately drove towards the location to where the Dopant was.

As he drove, he made sure he cuts through the needed traffic to get to the location as fast as possible. He still wondered just what made Shroud so furious about the Dopant he will face. His visor lit up again to show the danger approaching. Looking ahead of the road, the rider saw the target, but he immediately stopped the motorcycle the moment he did.

Standing there was an older man with a white suit, fedora, and had a presence and stature that showed experience, wisdom, and even intimidation. He had short black hair and was holding up some money in hand as he counted every bill.

" _Stop him_." He heard Shroud say through the communication. " _Now_."

While he wanted answers, he had to comply and got off the motorcycle but kept his helmet on. The teen stood across from the man who paid no attention to him. "Hey, what are you doing?" Enrique asked, the motorcycle helmet muffling his voice slightly.

The man ignored him, continuing to count his bills before sighing, "To think, she would send a child… Even though he doesn't know the truth."

"The truth? What truth?"

He then stopped, a smirk on his face as he pocketed the money before turning to him and taking off his fedora, "That you're nothing but a failure." He mocked before presenting a Gaia Memory much to Enrique's shock.

"What the heck…?" Enrique said.

 _"Stop him now!_ **"**

 **SKULL**

"Henshin…" He said, placing in the memory into his Lost Driver, before sliding it over to activate it.

 **SKULL**

The dark, ominous tune plays as wind flows around him as bits and pieces of armor attached to him, creating a new Kamen Rider. He had black armor with purple accents and a silver-white skull on top with a white scarf around his neck as he places the fedora back on his head.

"Now… Let's count your sins?" He said, pointing to him.

"The hell…" Enrique uttered. _'Another Rider!?'_

As he stood there in a daze, Skull punched him, really hard that cracked his visor as he was flung back, skidding to the ground.

"Goddamn it," Enrique cursed as he growled. He slammed the Lost Driver onto his waist as the belt formed.

"Nu-uh… As if I'll let you do that, imposter…" Skull, wiggled his finger, holding his hand that held the ETERNAL Memory.

"Fat chance," the white rider reeled his head and slammed it against Skull's own, sending him stumbling as Enrique placed his left hand over the front of his helmet as the itch began to return while he held the ETERNAL Memory in the other side.

 **ETERNAL!**

"Henshin!" He slammed it into the driver as he 'clawed' his helmet as he slanted the buckle.

 **ETERNAL!**

With the tune, his armor formed before it created the Eternal Red Flare armor. He thrust his arm out and gave a thumbs down. "Now, enjoy your hell." Brandishing the Eternal Edge, he rushed towards Skull as the two clashed in a fury of sparks.

* * *

 _In the Section 2 base, Genjuro was keeping track of any Noise that was appearing, and so far nothing showed up thankfully._

 _"Ara? Looks like today's very quiet for once." Ryoko said as she entered the room._

 _"Yes and none of those odd monsters that are people…" he still couldn't forget how a few individuals were somehow involved with a simple device that turned them into monsters. So far, there were three that Eternal defeated and took the instruments they used._

 _"And nothing new on that new warrior?"_

 _"Nothing and the fact the mystery woman prevents us from doing so." Genjuro sighed. "Whoever she is, she knows how to prevent anyone from looking into this."_

 _But before they knew it, alarms went off as the screen shifted to that mysterious warrior and_

 _"Another one?" Ryoko got out._

 _They witness Eternal and the unknown fighter battling in a fury of punches and slashes. They know Eternal fought for good reasons, so there is no doubt that the strange warrior is an enemy. They watched Eternal being slammed against a car before the 'Skull' fighter forced Eternal through the glass and pulled him away with a kick. They winced from the beatings they are witnessing from both factions._

 _"My, my.. Such brutality." Ryoko noted, "What should we do, commander?"_

 _Genjuro stared at the fight, knowing full well what could happen. But still, "Send in whoever is closest to that area and assist the White Knight." He ordered._

 _"Tsubasa and Hibiki are not too far," Ryoko responded._

 _"Then send them to assist him, before this 'Skull' does anymore. Cause from what we see…" Genjuro gritted as the fight continued, with 'Skull' having a severe advantage over the White Knight, "He could kill the white rider…"_

* * *

Eternal stumbled across the pavement, gritting his teeth as he held back the pain he was enduring. His hand gripped the Eternal Edge tightly, not willing to release his hold on the weapon. The other Rider was stronger than him, and he was only getting a beating from him.

"Hmph, you truly are a disappointment, boy…" Skull scoffed, "But with how easily this is? I can remove the replacement and return to my duties…" He said, holding up his Skull Magnum before firing into him several times.

Eternal screamed in pain as sparks cast off the armor, stumbling from the pain that he was going through. Smoke coming off the body armor as he knelt on one knee in pain. He gritted his teeth, his anger rising before he lifted his head, seeing the barrel pointed at his head plate.

"To think, you believed her." Skull sighed.

"What… do you mean by that?" Eternal panted.

"Shroud… Do you honestly think she cares for you? Giving you this chance and 'helping' you? Then you don't know her."

"You're… lying. She raised me and cared about me," The white rider growled in pain, only for Skull to press the gun barrel to his forehead.

"Heh, if she does… Then how come she hasn't told you, the man she loved, the one standing right in front of you, was a Kamen Rider? And the one who helped her make plans to steal these Memories?"

"What…?" His eyes widened underneath his helmet. Did Shroud know someone who was not just a Rider but was one who planned on getting the Memories, the very ones he has to obtain…?

"Maybe you can figure it out…. In the afterlife." Skull said, as everything soon felt like it slowed down as he squeezed on the trigger.

"Leave Eternal-san alone!" A voice shouted. In a second, Hibiki flew in, striking Skull and sent him flying before she fell on the ground, face first. She seemed to have headbutted him to help, "Ow… That hurt…"

"Hibiki…?" Eternal recognized. "What are you doing here?"

"Commander Genjuro sent us to help you out!" Hibiki smiled.

Eternal heard his helmet underneath, letting out a signal, causing him to place his hand close to his ear. "Mom."

" _You have to keep focus. You have to stop that imposter!"_

"Just who is that imposter!?" The Rider demanded through the communications. "Just who was Skull and what did he mean by not telling me the truth!"

" _That isn't important! Just deal with him quickly!_ "

Eternal grimaced, but he had to comply. He needed answers, but if that were to happen, he had to stop the 'imposter.' Looking back at Skull, the two see him pick up the fedora to wipe off the dust before placing it back on.

"Hm? Little girls like you should stay in school. I rather not kill another one who got in my way…" Skull said menacingly.

"Says the one who is hurting my friend!" Hibiki accused.

"Hmph, I don't have time for this…" The dark rider scoffed, placing the Memory into the Mangum before pointing it at the two.

 **SKULL: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

The moment Skull pulled the trigger and fired, the white rider moved in front of Hibiki while facing her as he took all the hits came in contact with his back, creating an explosion and sparks from the attack. Seeing the action made Hibiki's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"W-Why… would you do that for me?" Hibiki got out.

"I… can't lose anyone… again…" Eternal rasped before he slowly fell to his knees and onto the ground, his armor vanishing to reveal the young man with the motorcycle helmet over his head but unconscious.

"Hmph, one more attack will end this problem…" Skull said, aiming at him once more before Hibiki stood in front of him.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore." She declared.

"And just what can a little brat like yourself do against me?"

"I am not doing this on my own."

"Hm?"

Suddenly a rain of swords made the Rider stumble from the attacks before he quickly raised his head to see Tsubasa in her Symphogear.

"Another one..."

"I suggest you surrender…" Tsubasa frowned as she pointed her sword at him, "I rather not taint my blade with your filthy blood."

"Tsubasa!" Hibiki cried out, frowning, "You can't just hurt him! He's human, just like us!"

"He is trying to harm us Hibiki, and him as well," she gestured to the unconscious teen with the helmet. "We cannot let him endanger the public."

"But he's human! We can't do things like that! We'll be no better than monsters or Noise!" She frowned, trying to stop this conflict. "If we just talk, I'm sure we can resolve this!"

Tsubasa frowned slightly upon Hibiki's words. While it was indeed wrong, she didn't agree to talk out since the evil fighter was trying to kill them. "Ugh.. you truly are just a child.." she sighed.

"Um… Tsubasa?" Hibiki called out, before pointing to where Skull was or was at recently. "He left…"

"He got away!" She growled, turning to the younger girl. "And you let him get away!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Let you hurt him?" She frowned.

"Stopping him was more like it!" The bluenette argued.

"I was just trying to help out…" she pouted. "We're meant to fight the Noise… not hurt humans…"

"That human was a monster, Hibiki. Just like those other three."

"You're wrong!" The user of Gungnir shouted out, "Regardless… he was still human, and we can't hurt humans!"

Tsubasa scowled until her attention went to the unconscious teen. "Speaking of…." She then walked towards him, checking his vitals before she moved him to his back, "I think it's time we find out who this one, truly is?"

Hibiki gasped, "W-Wait, you're planning to remove his helmet? Wouldn't that be an invasion of privacy?"

"We have to know who he is, Hibiki. None of us know who he is. We deserve to know." Her teammate replied. Grabbing the edge of the motorcycle helmet, she gently removed it, but when they did, the identity of the rider was someone they recognized much to their shock.

"W-Wait… is that… Enrique?" Hibiki gawked with shock.

"He's…. The White Rider?" Tsubasa also was in shock. They never expected the ruthless, vengeful Rider was the kind and caring teen they met.

And from the base of Section 2, they too were surprised by the identity of the white rider.

"Ara, to think he'd be so young," Ryoko noted.

With the girls, they could only stare at him. However, before they could move him, a click was heard, causing them to look up to see Shroud. The woman appeared out of nowhere, much to their shock.

"Step away from my son. And don't think about moving. If you do, I won't hesitate to shoot you both." She threatened.

"Woah! Mother is packing heat!" Hibiki cried out.

"Listen, we haven't done anything. We had the right to know our friend was fighting this whole time." Tsubasa said.

"I don't care."

"C-Can't we just calm down and talk this out?" Hibiki asked as she was about to inch towards her.

Shroud shot the ground in front of Hibiki, causing her to yelp and stand back. "Step back. Now."

"I'm… just trying to help out… just like how Enrique helped me…" Hibiki said softly.

Shroud gently lifts her adoptive son as she backs away from the girls. "You better not come near him during his battles. Or I will make you regret it," she warned. "I don't care who you are, and I am not letting you use him to rid the Noise as a weapon."

"T-That's not what I want! I want to continue to be his friend and help him out! That would also mean helping him beat those odd things from before." Hibiki said, trying to reach out, "I… just want to be part of his life and make him happy…"

Shroud presented a canister and tossed it to the two, creating smoke and fled the scene.

"They're gone…" Tsubasa muttered.

* * *

Darkness was all he could see. The pain, the anger he had during his fight against Skull. It upset him that he lost against the supposed Kamen Rider, but it left him with many questions.

' _You honestly think she cares about you?'_

That sentence kept repeating and echoing in his mind. Did Shroud didn't see him as her adoptive son? Nothing more than her tool? Was the two years nothing but false hope? Nothing but for her to mold him into who he is?

Slowly opening his eyes, his vision greeted with the metal ceiling of the lab.

"Thank god, you're awake…" Shroud sighed with relief, sitting next to him. "I told you to be careful and stop him…"

"Just who was that person, mom…? How does he have a Rider form?" He asked.

"It's nothing more than a trick…" She turned away.

"Huh…?"

"The Dummy Dopant is the reason for the attack."

….

"...Wait, are you serious? A 'Dummy' Dopant?" Enrique blinked.

"Yes… it has the power to disguise itself and become anything." She explained.

"Oh…" he then remembered what the supposed Dopant said to him, causing him to grip his hands tightly and slowly.

"Furthermore… We have a problem…" Shroud informed, "Your 'friends' found out who you were."

The revelation earned his attention. "They… know?" He got out.

"They took off your helmet."

This made him pale. His two friends now know he is the White Rider. No doubt they would want answers from him once they see him again. "What should I do…?"

"Simple, we'll have to erase their memories." She said, walking over to the chemical station to get the serum.

"What? Why?!" He demanded.

"They know too much, and I can't let that continue."

"But mom, you can't do that," he refuted. "They are my friends!"

"You're safety is more important than friends!" She snapped.

Enrique flinched upon her words, seeing his mother not caring about his friends or him the words of Skull echoing in his mind. "So that is it… Do you see me as nothing but a tool? You don't care about my friends or your adoptive son?"

Shroud turned to him, "I'm… sorry?" she said, not knowing what he meant, "I don't know what you mean, Enrique."

"You don't care about me at all, only using me as a tool to get those Memories!" He yelled in anger.

"Enrique, that is not true." The masked woman shook her head in refusal. "You're my son."

"Then explain why you want me to get the other Gaia Memories! Explain why you want me to keep fighting to the point I could get killed! Just admit it, you only see me as nothing but a tool to get what you want!"

"Enrique, that is enough!" Shroud stomped her foot, "I don't know where you're getting these ideas, but you need to forget about them!"

"How can I when that guy is telling me what the truth is!" He stood up, pointing his finger at his adoptive mother. "How can I forget the realization that you are using me to 'help' you!"

"I'm not using you! And that bastard is only using what he knows to attack Narumi and me!" She shouted, "You want to know who he was? He was my husband who died!" She said, surprising the teen.

Shroud's husband was a Kamen Rider before him.

"What you fought wasn't anything but a fake identity…. This bastard used to be known as 'The Chameleon' and was a master of thefts and disguises. He was put away by Narumi after he became Skull.." Shroud informed. "I don't know what that thief told you, but he was only lying to make sure you were focused as he did his best to harm you. Most likely to kill you for believing you to be Narumi's successor."

The raven-haired teen's anger dissipated for a moment as his eyes relaxed, but his temper still present.

"Whatever he said to make you doubt this, remember… he is still the enemy, and could use that Memory to harm others even worse could kill them," She reminded, "So snap out of this and stop him before he does anything that drastic."

His fists slowly relaxed for a moment as he began to calm down slowly. Shroud approached him before she gently hugs the Rider. He wanted to push her away from everything 'Skull' said but… he just couldn't. He had to focus on the vital matter.

"Please…. Don't ever think that. You are my son. I could never see or treat you as a weapon…" She said softly, "I would rather take this mission upon myself than ever to put you into it…"

And those were the final words as his anger replaced into sadness, guilt seen his eyes. He didn't want to be abandoned and be left alone after losing his biological parents to the Noise. He lost everything before, and he didn't want to lose it again. Shroud was the only person left to consider family.

Shroud sighed calmly, "The Dopants will always do what they can to lower your guard and break you… You need to make sure your will is strong enough to resist it."

He slowly nodded as he felt the embrace of his adoptive mother.

* * *

 _In the Section 2 base, Hibiki and Tsubasa were staring at the paused image that Section 2 managed to keep before Shroud deleted the rest. It was a close call, but the picture showed the unconscious rider without his helmet._

 _"So, this friend of yours is this White Rider?" Genjuro noted as he went over their report._

 _"Y-Yes…" Hibiki replied, still reeling from the shock of learning her friend being Eternal._

 _"I…. just can't believe he's been keeping this hidden from us…" Tsubasa said softly, actually feeling betrayed by him for not only keeping this secret but the lies he had made from it._

 _"Well it is the same for you girls, isn't that true?" Genjuro questioned, earning a flinch from both girls. They couldn't tell their friends about their Symphogear missions. Even Hibiki couldn't tell Miku. "I'm sure he has his reasons, as do you two. Though, now that we know, the only thing we can do is continue to help should he ever needs it."_

 _The girls looked up in surprise, with Hibiki having a positive expression, "You mean, you'll still let us help him?"_

 _Genjuro smiled, "Of course." he nodded proudly, "Regardless if he joins us or not is irrelevant. If he needs help and you two aren't busy, we'll inform you."_

 _"But… what about that woman…?" Hibiki raised her hand. She couldn't forget how Enrique's mother pointed a gun and nearly shot the two for learning his identity._

 _"All we can do is try not to make her angry, and hope to let her see us in a new light." Genjuro stated, "Now, we should help and find that 'Skull.' It's obvious he's dangerous and needs to be stopped. Understood?"_

 _"H-Hai." Hibiki nodded but still felt nervous. 'Just who was she…?'_

* * *

The next day, the Rider was sitting under a tree at the park as usual. He was gently strumming his guitar, enjoying the relaxation from the ordeal yesterday. While he and Shroud have talked things through after the argument, everything settled for the time being.

"Under here again?" From his peripheral vision, he noticed Chris with her arms crossed, "Don't you have anything better to do than play music?"

He raised his head to see the girl. "Hey, Chris." He greeted. "As for your question, it is something I enjoy doing. Gives me and those who listen to it a form of peace."

"More like boredom." She rolled her eyes, "And peace? Music never brings that, only a distraction and annoyance."

"To you," he rolled his eyes. "That is your opinion. Others don't seem to mind." He gestured to the people who were at the park.

"Hmph, then they're lying to themselves." she huffed, "Sides, don't you have homework?"

"I tend to finish it quickly, so it gives me time to be here." He glanced at her. "What about you? Don't you go to an academy?"

Chris crossed her arms and huffed. "Like I need to."

"Wait… you don't go to school?" he was surprised. It would explain the maroon dress she was wearing, which wasn't a uniform.

"Why should I? It's nothing but pointless." She shrugged.

"It helps expand the knowledge for people," he pointed out. "I mean sure it can be boring, but you may never know what can catch your attention during school."

"You are starting to sound like an adult…" The half-American scoffed, "No, thanks. I would rather stay here than at school."

"Meh, I tried," The American shrugged before he continued his strumming with the guitar. The lavender haired girl felt annoyed at first to the music, but something about the song he was playing through the guitar. The feeling through each tune, it felt… soothing.

As he does, something in her, something she never wanted to do again; slowly came back as she started to sing along with the tune, even if the music is soft, but enough for him to hear it.

The American smiled upon finally seeing the girl enjoy it as she sings. Who knew she could? "Never thought to hear you sing, Chris." He mused. "I thought you dislike music?"

She blinked, snapping herself out of her trance before blushing and growled, "I-I don't like music! You heard nothing!" She said before she stormed away. _'W-Why…? Why was 'he' of all people able to make me sing? I hate it!'_

Enrique watched her walk away, but he chuckled to his amusement. And she said she didn't like music, but nope, it seems like a part of her still does. Though as he does, he starts to get that odd feeling again. Ever since he came into the park today, he's been having a weird feeling that someone is watching him.

Upon looking a bit, but not too much, he noticed a few men in suits watching from afar, or acting casual. Something was up, and he could tell they weren't regulars at the park.

Slowly placing his guitar back in the case, he closed it before putting it over his back and stood up. Walking away, he took it slowly since that feeling was getting to him. As he walked, those very people began to follow.

Just why were they following him?

The teen continued to walk before he began to move faster, even noticing the group were doing the same before it then became a chase. He started to run through and past crowds and corners to get away, only to see them still on his tail. Just who were these people? Section 2, maybe? Then again, the ones chasing him were wearing identical suits which gave creepy vibes.

Turning a corner, he began to run more until one of the followers was in front of him, blocking his path. He turned around, only to see the others doing the same.

"You have nowhere to run now." One of them called out.

"It would be best to surrender quietly, kid." Another one added on.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"Come with us, and you'll find out." Another one said as they took a step further.

"If I don't?" The rider inquired.

"Then this is your end…" Another one added before they all lifted the same Gaia Memory?!

 **MASQUERADE!**

Placing the Gaia Memories to their necks, their faces reformed into what seems to be black-masked humanoids with silver markings on their heads.

"Now… will you comply or be brought in by force?" They all said in unison.

"Uh… hehe…" Enrique gulped but remembered the self-defense lessons from Shroud. "How about… no?"

With his answer, they rushed at him, causing him to be on the defensive as he avoids one of their attacks. Spinning away from one slash, he looks at the other Masquerade Dopant. Bringing up his guitar case, he said, "Hold this for me." He tossed the guitar case to him. The Dopant caught it while stumbling back a bit. Enrique looks back to punch the other Dopant in the gut before he rolled over the Dopant (the one holding his guitar case) back and grabbed the case before kicking the Masquerade Dopant forward to the other two.

He ducked from the next swing the other one delivered before he used the blunt end of the guitar case to slam it against his chest, causing him to clutch his stomach before the teen punched him to the ground. He got to thank Shroud for the lessons.

"We can't let this continue. Men? Take him down…" One of the top Dopant's ordered as others began to rush in, some throwing punches, while others had weapons in hand as they started to overwhelm him. Their numbers weren't stopping as Masquerade Dopants now surrounded him. Each one came in, as he defended himself, but it then started to get to the point as they were able to give a few punches or blunt hits on him.

He grimaced as he felt the bruises forming from the hits they delivered. He needed to get away and fast, but how is the question. "Just who the hell are you guys?" He demanded.

"We are with Museum, and we've come to collect you, ETERNAL." They all said in unison.

"Museum…?" The white rider repeated. More importantly, how did they know he was Eternal?! Were they- Wait.

' _We can't let them take the T2 Memories.'_

His eyes widened in realization. Now he realized who 'they' were. Shroud was referring to the organization, Museum! They were after the T2 Gaia Memories!

"I am not letting you guys take them away," Eternal growled.

"Then we'll take it and you by force." The leader Masquerade said, snapping his fingers as the troops then charged ahead towards him.

He stumbled as he gritted his teeth in anger. He needed to henshin, but even with the numbers, it won't give him time. And he needed to find that 'Dummy' Dopant too. But as he seemed cornered, a familiar tune is heard.

 _"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron…."_

Some of the Masquerade Dopants were sent flying into the air, causing the others to take action as they moved away from the sudden hits. The one responsible was none other than- "Hibiki!?" Enrique noticed.

"Hey!" the young girl beamed, waving as she dodged an oncoming swing before punching the dopant high into the air as it soon left his vision.

The other Dopants rushed at her, the girl squeaked as she punches a few away, but he knew she needed help. He could see her in trouble. Her eyes slowly becoming filled with fear as she tries to fight back.

' _ **Punish**_ _them for their_ _ **sins'**_

It was the same voice when he first fought the day he found the Gaia Memory. It was screaming at him in the back of his mind, telling him to fight the Dopants for harming an innocent girl. Gently placing the case down, he stands up fully and grabs the Lost Driver and Eternal Memory. Once on his waist, he put his left hand over his face while holding the Gaia Memory in the other. A fierce yet hungry grin spreads across his face.

 **ETERNAL!**

"Henshin!" Slamming it into the Lost Driver, he 'clawed' his face as the Lost Driver was slanted.

 **ETERNAL!**

Energy formed around his body until it formed his Eternal Red Flare armor. Thrusting his arm out, he gave the Dopants a thumb down. "Now, enjoy your hell." He announced before rushing to them with the Eternal Edge.

The first Dopant was struck across the chest by Eternal before he slammed his elbow to another one's neck, sending him to the ground. He followed it up by the one who was about to attack Hibiki as with a swift movement, snapped the Dopant's arm, earning a painful cry from him and a shocked look from Hibiki.

"H-Hey! Enr- I mean Eternal! You're hurting humans!" Hibiki called to him.

Eternal punched another in the face before he used his knife to block the next attack. The Dopant tried to swing his sword, but Eternal merely headbutted him before he swipes his leg across the Dopant's sending it falling, but he elbowed it, sending it flat on his back.

And he wasn't even done as his arms ignited before he delivered a roundhouse kick across another, sending it crashing to the wall. "Enjoy your hell!" He grabbed the ETERNAL Memory and placed it into the knife.

 **ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He swipes the blade, sending arcs of fire at them before they all exploded in flames before it died down to reveal the unconscious members of Museum. He panted as he looks left and right, seeing them all defeated.

"E-Enrique?" Hibiki called out to him, only for him to snap his attention towards her, making her flinch.

Eternal panted before he clutched his head for a moment, trying to shake away that itch in his mind. It felt like a damn headache.

' _ **They all should PAY!'**_

The influence was getting to him, but he didn't want to harm the innocent. It wasn't right because Hibiki was innocent. He fought to protect the girl from the Dopant grunts. He clutched his head again as he stumbles a bit.

"Enrique? What's wrong?" Hibiki asked as she reached out to him.

The Rider gritted his teeth, nearly close to biting his lip from the influence. He will not submit to its influence and become corrupted. He will not fall into insanity, he is not a killer, and he is not a monster.

 _ **"SHE SHOULD PAY!"**_

"STOP IT!" He shouted, trying to stop the influence that was screaming in his mind.

He grabbed the ETERNAL Memory as he gripped it before forcefully removing it from the belt, canceling the armor as he breathed heavily. It felt like he ran a marathon, his head in pain. He needed the serum to stop the effects of continuing.

"Enrique!" Hibiki shouted before she rushed to him, worried, as she placed her hands on him.

Enrique slowly raised his head to see Hibiki's innocent eyes. He grimaced as he slowly stood up, grasping his head from the pain that was pounding his head. "Serum…" he breathed out.

"Huh? What serum?" She blinked, as she helped him up.

"I… have to… go home…" He gently pushed her away as he grabs his case and tries to walk home, but he leaned against the wall, the pain from the bruises, and the headache was affecting him.

"You're weak, I can't let you go off on your own," Hibiki said as she changed back to normal and walked up to him, helping the young teen out.

"I can…" he grasps his head. "I can't let you know… about it..."

"But I can't leave you like this!" She argued.

"But…" He wanted to push her away. He needed to get home and get Shroud to inject the serum to help him. But he was too weak as he fell to his knees. Hibiki caught him as she got him to lean on her.

"I don't care! You're hurt, and I can't leave my friend like this!" She frowned, "I'm taking you home so you can be treated, and that's that. If you want to stop me, then go ahead and try it! I'll keep coming back to help you."

Silenced reigned over him for a long while before he said, "...Fine…"

* * *

Hibiki helped her friend walk as she carried his guitar case. She glanced at her friend for a moment, seeing his tired expression. Looking ahead, she noticed they were almost close to the edge of the city. She has never been this far off, so this was a first for her. However, just as she looks ahead, she noticed a large house much to her surprise.

"This… is your house?" She gawked.

"... yes…" he breathed out as they approach the door. He tried to get the keys from his pocket, but it dropped onto the ground. "Darn it…"

"I got it." Hibiki smiled as she picked it up and handed it to him.

"... thanks," he rasped as he unlocks the door, but when he did, there stood Shroud with her gun in one hand and the serum on the other side. "Mom…"

"N-Now it makes sense…" Hibiki gulped as the weapon directed at her.

Shroud stared at Hibiki as she gently grabs her son and injects the serum into his neck, the teen not even flinching from the jab of the needle. His breathing was slowly shifting normal, and the headache was dissipating. She then looks at Hibiki, who was trembling slightly. "Go." She said to the cream haired girl.

"I-Is he okay? I mean, he looked like he was dying…" Hibiki asked.

"He needs the serum. Now go."

"I-Is that even safe? I mean, it could do something else that-"

"I said, beat it, brat!" Shroud shouted out.

Hibiki recoiled from her shout, "I-I'm… just trying to help my friend…" She responded softly.

"I could care less…" Shroud dismissed coldly before slamming the door in front of the young girl. Hibiki stared at the door with a sad look.

Behind the door, Shroud sets her adoptive son on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"My headache is starting to go away…"

"At least you fought against its influence." She observed.

"Mom… they tried to take the four T2 Gaia Memories and me away …" Enrique spoke. "The ones who called themselves Museum."

The masked woman frowned at the information, "So… they know…" She muttered before she clenched her gloved hand tightly, "Damn it… Damn it, I was hoping this would never happen..." she placed her gun on the coffee table. "Enrique, you have to make sure you get the Gaia Memories before they do. They must not. They will go as far as killing to get what they want."

"Any… suggestions?"

Shroud sighed heavily. With Museum now knowing who Eternal is, it puts her adopted son in danger and those close to him. This information was a bad situation. "If they ever attack you, you have to fight back." She looks at her gun. "Just… be careful and please don't worry me."

"Y-Yes, mom." He nodded. "And… thank you."

The masked woman stood up from the sofa. "I'll inform the school that you won't be able to go tomorrow. Just make sure you get to rest for now to recover."

Nodding, he slowly stood up before he walks up to the stairs. Shroud watched before she walks over to the door and slams it open, seeing Hibiki still there, for the past 5 minutes. "I told you to get lost." She warned.

"Is… he alright? I know I should go, but I'm still worried…" The brunette said to her.

"He is fine, now go home and leave us alone."

"But just you saying that isn't reassuring me-" Hibiki froze when she felt the gun pressed against her forehead.

"That is because you don't know me. You don't know what I know."

"I-I get that… but…. He's my friend. I can't sit by when he's in danger…" the young Symphogear said, "I-I know he can fight, but… how long before that problem occurs again?"

"It only affects him after using the armor."

"It still makes me worry about him." She argued.

" _Leave_." Her tone was now dangerous.

Hibiki slightly shook from the gun, but her heart wouldn't let this go, "N-No… I won't until I help put a stop to this…"

"Excuse me?"

"I-I said… no…" she repeated bravely, "Enrique is my friend… and no matter what you say, I won't stop until he can have a happy life like anyone else…"

Shroud glared at her with slight anger. She so wanted to force the brat to leave. The girl wouldn't budge from the spot she stood on. Even with the gun, Hibiki wasn't intimidated. She had to admit; the girl had guts not to be afraid of a gun pressed against her head.

The woman looks left and right of her property then at Hibiki. "... Is no one aware you are here? Not even Section 2?"

Hibiki shook her head, "I saw him in danger and helped out and couldn't leave him like that. Plus, I forgot my terminal…" She said sheepishly.

Shroud lowered her gun, giving Hibiki relief. "Get inside." The woman gestured slightly.

Hibiki's eyes lit up in gratitude before she entered, greeted with the interior of the house. Large numbers of books were in the living room, each in shelves along with a fireplace in the center. The kitchen looked reasonably well and a bit expensive. Some stairs lead up to the upper floor.

"Wow."

Shroud kept her gun in her pocket and made her way to the living room. "My son is upstairs if you wish to speak with him." Hibiki looks at Shroud only to see her gone. It was like she vanished in thin air!

Hibiki walked upstairs as she believed she found his room before knocking on it. She heard the music behind the door, assuming he couldn't hear from the music playing. She still felt a little nervous since she was approaching a boy's room. Quickly shaking her head, she decided to open the door, only to see the teen wearing black pants but he didn't have a shirt, revealing his skin. While his muscles were developing, they were noticeable as he had a towel over his head to dry his damp hair.

From the corner of his eye, he blinked before fully seeing Hibiki. "Hibiki...? What are you doing here?" Enrique asked, surprised to see her in the home.

"U-Uh…. Your mother let me in." She said with a soft blush on her face. She quickly looked away to avert her gaze.

"She did?" He knew Shroud isn't one to let other people into the house. She would instead use her Bomb Magnum than allow anyone inside. Once his hair was dried, he placed the towel over his neck and walked over to the drawer to grab a fresh shirt.

"H-H-Hai." Hibiki stuttered. "S-So um.. are.. you alright?"

Putting on the black shirt that had a blue flame design on the sleeves, he looks at her. "I'm… okay, to say the least. The serum helped me, and the headache is going away." He used the remote to pause the music. "I… I am sorry about earlier. The device has a side effect…"

"It does that to you? So why continue to use it?" Hibiki frowned with worry.

"It is incomplete, so my mom is trying to find out the reason," He explained softly. "And my reason to fight? It… was vengeance."

"What?"

"When I first used it, all I wanted was to defeat, no, exterminate the Noise." He explained with a small growl. "I didn't want to give in, but a part of me still wants to. But when I defeated them the first time, I felt different. It felt like I wanted to continue with it till there was nothing. All I want… is to fight since I have something to help me stop the Noise."

"Enrique…" Hibiki got out with a warm smile, before she placed her fist on her chest, "Well, then I'll help you out!" She declared.

He looks at her, "You… want to?"

His friend nodded, "Mhm! We're friends after all. It would be much better to fight this together than on our own."

Staring at her caramel-colored eyes, he began to remember what Shroud told him. While he had to work on his own to get the Gaia Memories, he couldn't continue without help. But the other part was the Museum. And with them now possibly fighting against him for it. He could use more help against them.

"I…. alright."

"Yay!" She cheered, hugging him playfully.

He patted her head with a small smile marring his features until it vanished, remembering how she and Tsubasa know he is Eternal. "Hey, Hibiki." He said, a sad tone present. "I am sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

"For… not telling you that I was the Kamen Rider…"

Hibiki smiled softly, "It's alright. We had our secrets, after all." She reminded him of her armor. "I was sad, but I later realized it must be important if you didn't tell us just like Tsubasa-san and me."

"I wonder how she is after what happened when she found out…" He realized.

"Well, Tsubasa-san was a little upset…" Hibiki admitted, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. "But she understood why you couldn't tell her or me."

"So she isn't mad?" His friend nodded. "That's a relief."

"Hehe, glad so you could try to date her?" Hibiki giggled.

"N-No, nothing like that," He shook his head. "We are only friends. It's not like she likes me."

"Hehehe, it's entertaining to tease you." The girl giggled.

"Geez, you sound like Kanade," her friend rolled his eyes. "But that's just you."

"Speaking of…. Think we can hang out?" She beamed, "I'm so curious about this place and more! Especially since we haven't hung out yet!"

"Er… sure, but…" He rubbed his neck. "Are you sure being here is a good suggestion?"

"I don't mind," She waved off but blushed softly, realizing she will be hanging out with her friend who is a boy but also hanging out in his home.

"You alright?" He noticed the redness on her face.

"Um… Y-Yeah! Uh.. so.. Why not show me around?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," He shrugged as he leads her out of his room and to the living room. "Well, I am sure you noticed all the books."

"It's a lot…"

"Yeah, but my mom is like that. She got me into the reading of all those books."

"Eh!? You read all of them!?" She gawked.

"Not all of them." He admitted. "From all 1670 books on the shelves, I only read 479 within two years." He looks at her, seeing her jaw drop. "What?"

"T-That's a lot of reading…." She noted. "Miku would have a field day here…"

"I'm a bit of a bookworm thanks to her." He walks over to the shelf, pulling out one of the books. "I never forgot when I first learned more about her…" He smiled softly upon the memories. "I was curious that I found this." He opened it and grabbed what was inside, a photo. "I found this during my reading." Hibiki took a look, seeing an old family photo. "I never asked or told Shroud about this. Plus…" He points at the young teen in the image who wore a green hoodie. "She told me… how she lost her son to the Noise..."

"That's so sad…"

"I felt sorry for Shroud, I did…" He admitted. "And then… her husband. I recently realized who he was. He was the Rider before me. The one, you and Tsubasa, saw yesterday."

"But…. why would he do this if he's like you?" She questioned.

"That wasn't him," Enrique said with a frown. "She told me a Dopant was taking his identity."

"Dopant?"

"People who use the devices like the one in the buckle, into their bodies." He explained. "And they become under the influence, driving them to get what they seek. The devices are conscious."

"O-Oh…. Wait.. then why would he become a Rider?" Hibiki questioned.

"Mom told me that the Dopant has a history with him, so he wanted to discredit him and try to take me down."

Hibiki frowned, "Well, not anymore he won't. We'll take him down!" She raised her fist high in a declaration.

"The thing is, he is probably laying low…" Enrique crossed his arms. "After the fight, it would have created attention to the point he has to lay low until he decides to attack again." He looks at Hibiki. "Say… do you want to see something?" He gestured her to follow before leading her back to his room. Walking to the closet, he searched through before finding what he needed. He presented his two guitars, the one he plays at the park that he carries with him everywhere and the black electric bass guitar that held a symbol of a white cross.

Seeing the black guitar in the closet, Hibiki's eyes lit up in recognition, "That's the one you used when you sang that song at the park!"

"Wanna hold it?" He presented the instrument.

"Yes, please!" She beamed brightly. He handed her the instrument as she gently held it, looking over the design and more of the guitar as she made a few strums across the strings, "This is a very nice guitar."

"I kept it with me for the past year. Mom gave it to me when I turned 16," He looks at the instrument in her hand. "But I tend to play music because I enjoy it."

"Well, as I said before… you have true talent." She smiled at him.

The American stifled a chuckle as Hibiki noticed something on the desk. She walked over before seeing music sheets, making Enrique jump upon seeing her look at them. "C-Can you please put those back?" He said. Hibiki ignored as she was humming through the music notes in her hand. When she finished, she was in awe and looked at Enrique.

"Enrique… did you write all this…?" She gestured to the lyrics and music notes.

"Yes," Enrique nodded sheepishly, embarrassed.

Hibiki's smile brightened and turned to look at him, "This? This is very good, Enrique! You have to sing it!" she pleaded, handing him the lyrics.

"E-Eh? You want me to sing it now?" He asked as she nodded happily.

"Well…" He scratched his head.

"Please?" The young girl pleaded with the same puppy eyes.

Enrique's eyebrow twitched from seeing the puppy eyes, the same ones she used when they first met. He had to resist. ' _Must… resist…'_

"For me~?" She pleaded with a quiver to her lower lip.

He sighed heavily. "Fine… I'll play the song…"

"Yatta!"

 **XXX**

 _Tsubasa was approaching Hibiki's dorm since she needed to talk to her. Ever since the fight against 'Skull,' she needed to speak to her about her ideals. While it is true that it isn't right to kill humans, what else was she supposed to do? That 'Skull' was causing harm, and Eter-Enrique nearly died from whoever Skull was._

 _When it starts threatening the lives of others, that ideal should not come into play, and they would be no different from any other Noise. Even more so, the blunette couldn't let Enrique die, not after what Kanade did to give him his hopes and dreams. She was still reeling from learning her friend was Eternal. The cold, ruthless Eternal being the kind, friendly, and talented young man the young Japanese met was still surprising. She felt her cheeks heat up before she shook her head._

 _"I need to focus on the situation. Enrique's just a friend, nothing more." She said, shaking her head again, "D-Damn it Kanade, why did you place in those thoughts…"_

 _She knocked on the door and waited. When she heard the door open, the one to answer was Hibiki's roommate Miku. "Tsubasa-senpai?" Miku recognized. "Is something wrong?"_

 _"Er… have you seen Hibiki?"_

 _"Last I heard she went to town." She replied. "Even more so, she left her terminal here again."_

 _"Hmm... I'll go find her." Tsubasa offered._

 _"Please do and thank you."_

 _Tsubasa nodded and went to look for Hibiki. Just where could she have gone to?_

 **XXX**

After playing the song, Enrique took a deep breath to relax and took stock of Hibiki's reaction. It was like there were real stars in her eyes. No seriously, he swore he could see stars in her eyes.

"T-That… was AWESOME!" She cheered loudly, jumping up with glee and applauding for him.

"I-It's was nothing Hibiki," He waved his hands while setting down his electric bass guitar.

"Nothing? I swear if you sing one song on Tsubasa's next local tour, you're gonna be chosen by talent agencies around!" She giggled.

"I… am not interested in professional singing like Tsubasa." He admitted.

"EEEHHHH!?" She screamed, causing him to cover his ears. "Why not!?"

"I…. I'm kinda shy if I'm in a larger crowd…"

"What about the time in the park!?"

"It is the park…. But not a stage or viewings from thousands to millions of people watching you…"

"So stage fright?"

"Somewhat," He scratched his cheek. "The park is a comfort zone, so it allowed me to sing without a nervous breakdown. If I sing in front of a larger crowd, that will get to me."

"Oh…"

"Hehehe, sorry about that Hibiki." He apologized. "B-Besides, I am still making a few more edits to that song, so it isn't fully complete."

"Well… when it's complete, I'll be the first one to be in that crowd, cheering you on." She smiled.

"Is that a promise I hear?" He asked.

"You bet!"

He smiled, "Alright. A promise is then." Hibiki smiled with excitement.

Looking at the time, he noticed it was starting to get late. "Looks like it is getting late. You should head back, Hibiki."

She looked at the time, realizing it is a bit late, "Oops… Hehe, guess your song kinda took the day away from us." She giggled.

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay," She assured. "Thank you."

"It's… the least I can do after what has been going on."

"Regardless, just remember I'm willing to help any way I can." she smiled brightly, hugging him before she made her way out.

"Take care," He waved before looking at the music sheets, remembering what Hibiki said. "To sing to a larger crowd huh…?" He muttered. While he does sing at the park, he still felt nervous about singing at a much larger crowd in another area. He looks at the window, seeing the sunset. He knew that the Skull imposter is out there. He will finish what he started and stop that Dopant from not only harming but also for insulting the image of the previous Rider who was also Shroud's husband.

He will make that Dopant enjoy **hell.**

 **XXX**

 **A/N: And that is it for this chapter, folks. It seems Eternal is being tested on what is real and what is false; lies, doubts, and questions. And now we just have to find out on part two to see what will happen for him, now won't we? On Tuesday, I** _ **might**_ **update one of my stories if nothing stressful happens at my two jobs. And also as you all know, we were given a trailer for Kamen Rider 01 and man I am starting to like the Rider armor. It honestly fits due to the fact he is the first Rider of the Reiwa Era. So let us see what he will bring into the table in September? Anyways, don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review. Stay in the shadows, everyone, and see you in the next updated chapter!**


End file.
